Matthew Alvon and the Guardsmen
by Thomas DerWind
Summary: So I'm going to ask you a simple question, have you ever heard of the Hogwarts Guardsmen. I DONOT OWN HARRY POTTER.
1. Prologue

Matthew Alvon and the Guardsmen

Prologue

So I'm going to ask you a simple question, have you ever heard of the Hogwarts Guardsmen. No, I suppose you haven't. It's one of Hogwarts many secrets. I'm lucky just to tell you the story. The story comes from a boy well, not really a boy, he's seventeen now and just helped his adopted brother and friend Harry Potter save the wizarding world from the Dark Lord, but he was commissioned into service at the age of thirteen. He picked me to tell his story so no one would ever forget the sacrifices the Guardsmen have made to serving and protecting Hogwarts for all of time. It started a year after Salazar Slytherin left the school of witchcraft and wizardry and Godric Gryffindor had set up the Guardsmen to protect the school. Matthew Alvon told me the ancient story that all Guardsmen are trained to remember. The story goes that Godric Gryffindor, a man who understood the importance of swordsmanship having had a sword himself, took upon himself to find students to train in the art of the sword. And so became the First Guardsmen. They patrolled the corridors along with the prefects watching the students as the slept protecting them from the dark secrets hidden around the castle grounds. He continued on of how the Guardsmen sought after peace and justice and that it was an old tradition and honor to be amongst them. It's what also made him stand out before his adopted brother Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and the boy who defeated the Dark Lord, not once, not twice, not thrice, not four and well you get the picture, the Boy Who Lived beat Voldemort a lot during their years at Hogwarts. So this is Matthew Alvon's story and how he went from a boy locked with his brother under the stairwell to one of the most famous Captain of the Guards.


	2. Chapter 1

Year One

Matthew Alvon awoke at the sound of Aunt Petunia's shrieking voice. He groaned and covered his ears not wanting to hear his aunt calling once more to get up. He hated this day more than Christmas, it was Dudley's birthday. Oh, why did the world have to be so cruel? He patted Harry startling him. He thought to himself "_Great, he was probably having that same nightmare, green flash of light, car crash and death of his parents. Huh, wish I could remember my parents' death or even just remember my parents. _"Wake up Harry, we got to go wish our cousin a happy birthday" said Matt.

"Matthew, I'm glad you're excited about Dudley's birthday as much as I" Harry retorted getting up. Matt rolled out first as Harry swung his legs over the bed. Matt grabbed his worn out socks and his worn out shirt and pants and put them on. He opened the cupboard peering out to see if Dudley had come out and was waiting to push them back in there "room." Matt nodded his approval as soon as he saw it was clear and went out. What a surprise to see the presents. Matt grimaced over the fact that nobody knew his birthday which wasn't a problem for he didn't know his own. When Harry turned 10, Matt turned 10, simple as that for his sake, which reminded him that they were close to Harry's birthday. Matt was then pushed down by his fat cousin Dudley. _"Great just another day with Dudley" thought Matt. _He was then yelled at by Uncle Vernon for being lazy and to get his butt off of his carpet. Aunt Petunia looked and screamed at him for being so careless. He shook his head and then went into the kitchen with Harry trotting at his heels. Matt stopped and looked at the Dursleys. Oh how he couldn't wait until he was eighteen and could get out of this forsaken place. He peered down at his breakfast, oatmeal once more sat in his bowl. He peered at Dudley's plate. Eggs, bacon, and toast laid on his plate. Matt nodded his head. When he got his own place, he would have no more oatmeal in his house. He smiled at the thought. He was yelled at by Vernon for smiling at the table. The zoo came up and Matt grimaced at the thought of being with Dudley and his friend at the zoo. What was it going to be like this time. When they were five Dudley had made Matt run right into the rhino pen. Uncle Vernon said that it was his own fault for being an idiot to jump into the rhino's pen without thinking. Matt nodded his head as Uncle Vernon said "You understand."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" said Matt.

"And you boy" he pointed his sausage hand at my brother.

"Of course Uncle Vernon" said Harry. Harry could live with this, after all this was his biological family, Matt was the torture of the family especially to Uncle Vernon for Matt had no what was the word he called it "respect and discipline to follow the Dursely code of "honor". Matt snorted at the thought of that and was smacked upside the head by Uncle Vernon.

He hated his life more than ever now. Harry had somehow "magically" gotten rid of the glass between Dudley and a snake. Dudley fell in and magically got trapped in the glass. Now they were being punished even though Matt hadn't even done a thing. One thing he hated about being Harry's brother was the fact of being the one who got most of punishment for somehow Uncle Vernon implied Matt was the oldest. Matt tossed a small ball up into the air while Harry laid on the floor moving around Dudley old chess set. "Do you ever think about your parents" said Harry looking at Matt.

"What's to think about, they're dead aren't they" said Matt.

"That's not really a great way to think about it" said Harry.

"Harry, I know where you're going with this alright, my parents died, your parents took me in, and now I'm stuck with living with the Dursleys" said Matt. Matt looked and saw the hurt look in Harry's green eyes. _Damn those eyes. _"Listen, Harry, let's make a pact right here, right now. That we'll always be brothers after all I am a Potter" said Matt.

"You got that right" said Harry.

"Deal" said Matt.

"Deal" said Harry they shook his hands and were interrupted at the scream of Aunt Petunia. Then came the letters arriving and the Dursleys packed up and went on a vacation to escape whoever was writing to Harry and Matt. It was Harry's birthday the next day. They were sleeping on the floor. It was twelve o'clock, midnight. Matt awoke to Harry whispering himself a happy birthday. "Happy birthday, brother" said Matt half-awake.

"Hey, you didn't have to stay awake to say that" said Harry.

"Oh, shut up, you know you liked it" said Matt.

A bang at the door startled them to look at the door. Another one, then another then the final push and the door fell to reveal a huge, bearded man at the door. "Oh god" said Matt.

"Oi!" yelled Dudley who looked at the strange man. Uncle Vernon came down with what looked like a shotgun. The man's name was revealed to be Hagrid who was the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry and that Harry's and Matt's parents had been witches and wizards. They were given letters that revealed all their supplies and that Hagrid was the one who would take them to Diagon Alley. Matt looked at Harry and when he said yes, Matt came along for the ride as well.

They were seated on the Hogwarts Express facing the red head kid they had met at Platform 9¾. His name was Ron Weasely who was soon becoming a good friend. That's when Matt heard the story of Harry defeating the Dark Lord and that they had both survived. Matt nodded his head. So his parents had been dead long before he had even arrived at the Potters house. Matt looked up to see the girl who would later be his friend, Hermione Granger. She was wondering where this boy named Neville Longbottom's frog had gone too. Matt said he keep an eye out for it. She then noticed Harry who was this popular hero in this world. Matt felt a twinge of jealousy towards Harry but pushed it aside not truly knowing what that feeling was.

The year went by so fast that Matt hadn't realized that he was boarding the train back to King's Cross. You know helping your brother out against a troll on Halloween no big deal, seeing a three headed dog called Fluffy now that was scary, but seeing the man who had murdered not only his father but his adopted father that sent his blood boiling to the top but as Professor Dumbledore said they had only postponed Lord Voldemort's return. He said good bye to Ron and Hermione as the train stopped and picked up his and Harry's trunk. They were "greeted" for lack of a better term by Uncle Vernon. All he had to do was survive the summer. And thanks to Dumbledore, Harry and him were getting a bigger room.


	3. Chapter 2

Year Two

Matt thought the least of his worries were the fact that he was dealing with his cousin Dudley for the summer but dealing with a house elf during one of Uncle Vernon's important business meetings now that was worse. He truly wanted to strangle the creature Dobby who just wouldn't shut up about him and Harry not returning to Hogwarts. That's when all hell broke loose when Dobby decided to drop a cake on Uncle Vernon's important meeting. Now they were on security lock down. Thank God Ron came in a flying car to rescue them. They stayed at the Burrow for the rest of the summer and were then on their way to Hogwarts once more.

It was during this year that Matt realized his attraction to metal and engineering. Matt who had been summoned to Dumbledore's office one time looked at the glimmering Sword of Gryffindor. As he went to touch it he was greeted by the cawing of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. He looked at it. The red and gold bird gave Matt a sense of security and protection that had not been there for the past twelve years of his entire existence. The bird then was engulfed in flames and Matt was reminded that a phoenix rises from its ashes. He made the joke to the Dumbledore that it was the Great Circle of Life. He didn't find it that funny but Matt was offered a toffee for his try.

During that year what the school called Muggle-borns or the Slytherins Mudbloods were being attacked by what Harry, Ron, Hermione and Matt had figured out was a basilisk attacking the Muggle-born students. He and Harry had ventured into the Chamber of Secrets, and Matt had found out that his father had been a Muggle-born. The Sorting Hat had come and Matt had grabbed the sword protecting Harry and Ginny, Ron's little sister from the basilisk. It sort of worked. They once again postponed the Dark Lord's return but to what point. Matt was on a mission to find out who he was and where he had come from. During that year Matt had picked his courses for the next year and had chosen the course called Fencing not truly knowing the full details. But he would the following year.


	4. Chapter 3

Year III

Matthew Potter got up out of his bed and looked at his brother Harry. They had stopped the Dark Lord twice and Matt grimaced at the fact that he barely knew his own identity. Matt opened up the drawer and grabbed the book that Dumbledore had given him. It was his father's memoirs that he had written just in case this happened. Matt opened it and looked at the first page. A picture of what his father called the Marauders. Matt moved onto what laid in front of him. As he turned the page, Harry awoke and Matt shut the book not wanting to be asked what it was or what he was doing. "Hey, Matt" said Harry.

"Go back to sleep little brother" said Matt.

"What are we going to do about Uncle Vernon's sister" said Harry.

"Be nice and whatever we do don't use magic" said Matt.

"Hmm, you always come up with the straight plans don't you" said Harry.

"It's not a plan according to Uncle Vernon it's a life's choice" said Matt laughing.

"Don't laugh to loud, we don't want them to think we're up to no good" said Harry.

"Yeah, imagine that they walk in and were making a potion on how to make Dudley skinny" said Matt.

"Now that was not funny, Dudley wouldn't be Dudley without his baby fat" said Harry.

"I know" said Matt.

"Matt?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" said Matt.

"What were you doing with that book" questioned Harry.

"Nothing, it wouldn't matter anyway if you knew" said Matt.

"Alright" said Harry.

"MY FATHER WAS NOT A DRUNK!" yelled Harry. Now how'd it go that far well let's just say Uncle Vernon's sister tends to get on a lot of nerves. Matt who had also taken a swing from this fat ugly woman had been more in control which had made Harry crazier that, Matt who had always had a slightly high temper, had been in control and just shook a slight "You didn't know my father, the man was a pure genius and could run circles around you like it was nothing" his voice had been soft but in the end had the coldness effect Matt had wanted. It had shut her right up. In the end though, Matt had allowed her to go after his brother and wouldn't make that mistake again.

"His father at least had the decency to take me in unlike these people who would have just left me out on the street" said Matt.

"Nonsense, boy, these people took you in and have given you a nice place to live" said Aunt Madge.

"And that's it, that's all they've ever given, not love or compassion, a sense of purpose, reasoning. Just a bitter hate inside my heart for this place, I'm leaving" announced Matt. He had grown tired of living here and he was going leaving behind Harry. He went up got his trunk and started to pack. Hurriedly until he heard a screech. He looked out to see Aunt Madge being blown up into a big balloon. He grabbed Harry's trunk and looked to see Harry had already been packing. Harry came up in a rush and finished quickly to see Matt heading out the door. They were stopped on the flight of stairs by Uncle Vernon.

"You bring her back right now!" he yelled his "neck" if you call it that had turned into a large red lump. His face was contorted with pure hatred towards both of them. Harry pulled out his wand. "Back up" he said.

"You can't use magic outside of that god forsaken _school_" said Uncle Vernon.

"Watch me" said Harry.

Matt pulled out his own wand and tapped it against Vernon Dursley's neck. "You heard him, back up and get out of our way, or else" Matt didn't realize it but he was gritting his teeth. Uncle Vernon stepped aside and the two boys went out and then walked. Matt stopped at the playground. He held his head with his hands and then sat down on the sidewalk. Matt looked at Harry who had stumbled over.

"What's wrong" said Matt trotting over.

"Nothing" said Harry still staring in the direction of the bushes. Matt looked over and to his amazement saw exactly that. Nothing was over there. The bus came and dropped them off at Diagon Alley and Matt who had never truly met Minister Fudge in person finally met the plump man. Surprisingly, Matt felt a sense of calm before the storm. Minister Fudge wouldn't send them to Azkaban nor would they be expelled from Hogwarts. As he left Matt whispered to Harry "I don't think he's exactly telling us the full truth."

"Just let it go, at least he didn't expel us" said Harry.

"Yeah, I guess" said Matt.

"So we're in Diagon Alley I guess we wait until September 1st to go to King's Cross" said Harry.

"Alright, pass me my new Fencing book" said Matt.

"There is no fencing book, why" said Harry.

"It's the new class I'm taking; strange I thought I would have received a book for the class" said Matt.

"Well I guess you'll find out when we get back to Hogwarts" said Harry.

The train came on September 1st and Matt was once again with his friends. He looked at the window it was being frozen. He stared at the door. A hand groped it and the next thing he knew he was like Harry lying on the floor. His mind had given him what appeared to be a nightmare. He was looking at a wild haired man who shot a green bolt at him. The next thing Matt knew he was being shaken by Ron who was staring at Matt.

"You okay" said Ron.

"Fine, fine" coughed Matt getting off the floor. He looked at the man who had been sleeping in their compartment. His name was Remus Lupin, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The thing that had come in was called a Dementor, a creature that sucked the living life force out of you. He got up and sat in his seat. He blocked out Hermione's pestering of him over the fact of him and Harry collapsing at the same time. He kept trying to place the wild haired man in his head and couldn't place him anywhere in his mind. They were escorted onto school grounds where Dumbledore warned the students that the Dementors were stationed on the grounds for the purpose of protecting it from the fugitive: Sirius Black. Matt heard a few groans and then surprisingly Matt heard a whisper over to a sixth year to a seventh year "I thought that was our job." The seventh year replied "It still is, and shut it, that third year is paying attention to us." The conversation ended there and Matt turned away. Matt looked over at his plate and started to eat. Tomorrow he would start his classes and see what this fencing class was.

Yep, he was in for a shocker. The last class was Fencing and he had to deal with his other new professor, Professor Trelawney. Divination was incredibly boring. He saw Harry and Ron nod off a few times but Matt looked at the girls in their class, they all believed this rubbish which was the worst part of it. What was the point of seeing the future if the crystal ball was always cloudy. Matt found that the Fencing was in the Eastern Courtyard. He set his bags down and was welcomed by four other third years who were the only ones that were there. Each one was from the other three Houses. They greeted each other by their names. The Hufflepuff was named Edward McCall, the Ravenclaw was Brian Waltz and the Slytherin was named Jason Long, the other Gryffindor was John Keenan. The Slytherin boy seemed distracted and stayed away from the group. Matt wondered why, a Slytherin would never let down the chance to make a rude reply to a Gryffindor but Matt clasped hand on Jason's shoulder. "Snap out of the mood, today is the first day we learn something that no third years in our year would want to do" said Matt. Then came the sound of marching.

"What is that" said Jason.

"Sounds like metal" said Edward.

"Look" said Brian. Men dressed in armor came out from the Eastern Corridor following a man that Matt knew instantly. It was the sixth year student and next to him was the seventh year as well.

"Well, these are the rookies" whispered the sixth year over to the seventh

"Paul relax, you were once as well, and I was your Captain back then too" said the seventh year.

"Ian, I know but look at them" said Paul.

"Captain, do I have to remind you, it's Commodore or sir" said Ian.

"No, sir" said Paul.

"Welcome new recruits" said the Commodore as the other men took place behind the recruits. Matt looked around to see there was only 25 of them. "Welcome all back to another year of defending this mighty school, may I remind you that now that we have Dementors we must be extremely careful, that is why I am banning the patrols on school grounds at night, patrols are to only patrol the corridors with the prefects. For new recruits this only for active duty members. Knight Squadron, report" said the Commodore.

"Reporting in, sir" said what Matt guessed was the Squad Leader of the Knight Squadron.

"Welcome back Lieutenant" said the Commodore.

"Sir" said the Lieutenant.

"Captain, I'll let you make the final preparations, I have a meeting with the Head Boy and Head Girl that I must go to" said the Commodore.

"Understood, rookies, you have been given the rank of Private for just showing up. The highest you can go is Lieutenant for reserve members, for active duty members you must be selected by the Headmaster to reach the rank of Captain and Commodore. I assure you in the end you are all equals, they are nearly titles of authority to give orders. We fight alongside you and do patrol duty as well. I am Captain Paul Isenberg, please just call me Captain or sir" said the Captain.

"Yes, sir" said the rookies.

"Good, rookies before we can pair you off with a Lieutenant to understand the ways of the Guardsmen, I shall send you off to the obstacles course to earn your name" said Captain Isenberg.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Captain" said an older gentlemen walking in.

"Professor Morrie, I'm shocked sir you usually don't come out to see the new recruits" said the Captain.

"Captain, I have never had five new recruits in the past 30 years it's nice to see that" said Professor Morrie.

"Professor Morrie is the man who provides the paperwork you all signed last year to become a Guardsman. I assure you usually when he comes he brings bad news" said the Captain.

"Nonsense, Ian, I bring good news" said Morrie but was cut off by the Captain.

"Sorry I have to send the new recruits to the obstacle course we can hear the good news later, Professor" said Paul who asked the Squad Leader to take Matt and the others away.

"What was that for" said Morrie.

"I know we have the son of the Emerald Knight, I don't want the boy to know about it, the boy signed up without knowing, it's better he not know that his father was a Guardsman, he'll drive for success better that way and you never know he maybe better than his old man, but I want to know if he can do it without being in the shadow of someone. I look at the kid and see that in his eyes. He's lived in the shadow of his adopted brother Harry Potter this is his way of escaping it all. So let him go on his own accord" said the Captain.

"You don't even know him and you're already treating him like one of us, now that's why you're the Captain of the Guard" said Morrie walking away.

"Thank you, sir" said Paul walking towards the obstacle course.

"Alright, I see you've already sent them through" said Paul over to the Knight's Squad Leader.

"Yes, sir, they're actually quite good, we got a good bunch" said the Lieutenant.

"Nobody gotten injured that we have to get Madam Pomfrey over here" said Paul.

"No sir" said the Lieutenant.

"Who you got your sights on to train then" said Paul.

"I want the Gryffindor they called John, my second, Omicron has the Slytherin Jason, Epsilon has the Ravenclaw and Iota has the Hufflepuff" said the Lieutenant.

"I see, Zeta who has the other boy, the one called Matt" said Paul.

"No one, were the only ones left on active duty the other reserves aren't willing to come up to active" said Lieutenant Zeta.

"Then I take the boy" said Paul.

"Is that even possible" said Zeta.

"Yes, it is" said Ian. "The Commodore trained me when he was a Captain, I'll take the boy" said Paul.

"Look he's up" said Zeta.

Matt looked at the obstacle course a straight run through, if you wanted to get killed which wasn't the point. He looked up, rope line hung in the air. He jumped to the side and jumped up grabbing the rope and swinging upward. He landed on the top and ran along the wood ledges and then swung down and looked to see loaded darts. He pushed himself down to the floor as the shot forward. He got up and looked at the dart. He grabbed one and then ran forward and ducked as he slid under a wooden log came at his head. He pushed up and spiraled into the air as the floor slid from under his feet. He landed to see his last challenge. A training dummy with a long sword. Matt flicked the dart at the dummy it fell over and Matt ran to finish. He panted and looked at the other four rookies who were wide eyed and their mouths hung open. John was the first one to congratulate him on his time. Then came Jason and then Brian and Edward. "And that's why I have him" said Ian walking over to the recruits.

"Not bad rookies, not bad, rookies until they've completed their first year as Guardsmen are on active duty, at the end of this year, you five will be asked if you will become another squadron amongst us Guardsmen or will be reserve members. You will be trained by one of the Lieutenants of the Knight Squadron, as such you have earned names. Amongst us you will be named only by a Greek Alphabet, when you reach the rank of Captain or Commodore you will have your other name. Until then, John Keenan, your name is Alpha, Brian is Beta, Edward is Gamma and Jason Delta" said Paul. He turned to Matt. "Matthew is Omega." They were assigned to their lieutenants. Matt was assigned to the Captain. That was the first day. During the course of the year Matt learned about patrol duties and that they were assigned with their prefects of their house. Grounds-patrols were with their squad and Matt grew to love the boys in his squad. They shared the same honor that followed the code that a Guardsman followed. Captain Paul Isenberg was teaching Matt that self-control was a better way. He was supportive in the way Matt was being trained and had given Matt qualities to lead the squad. They had inter-squad trainings and Matt had lead his team against the Knights and beaten them with the proper techniques. Delta who had a keen vision to see from heights was able to send the information of where the Knights were. Matt ordered Alpha, Beta and Gamma to distract their mentors while he went after Lieutenant Zeta into surrendering. He grabbed his training sword off his hip and went after the commanding officer. He was good but Matt who had originally had a temper that had made him failed to even disarm his opponents. Zeta swung his sword and Matt blocked it and then he swung upward and Zeta felt the tip of the blade against his neck. "Surrender" said Matt.

"Alright, Omega, you win" said Zeta who dropped his sword seeing that he had been beaten. Matt put the sword back on his hip and help Zeta off the ground. "That's it, Omega remember you're on Patrol over at the Astronomy Tower tonight" said Paul.

"Of course, sir" said Matt. The squad walked out and headed towards their lockers. They put their gear inside and they looked at Delta who was still dressed in the armor.

"Hey Delt" said Beta coming over and sitting next to Delta.

"Yeah" said Delta.

"What's going on with you" said Alpha.

"Nothing" said Delta.

"Yeah right" said Matt coming over and standing in front of Delta.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around you guys and the way you treat me" said Delta.

"What you're part of this squad, what way would you want us to treat you" said Gamma.

"Well it's just that I'm Slytherin I mean I have two Gryffindors on this squad I would've sworn we would be the worst of enemies" said Delta.

"Delta, you've given us a tactical percepective today" said Matt.

"You've saved our lives from the other squad" said Alpha.

"You're worthy of our friendship no matter what house you're in" said Beta.

"Trust us, alright, we don't care about what House you're in, no Guardsmen even from Slytherin has gone Dark" said Gamma.

"So don't worry Delta" said Matt. He looked at his watch. "Time to go, I got patrol" said Matt.

Months passed and Matt looked at the metals in front of him. They still had a month before the end of the year but their final to become a true Guardsman and become a Lieutenant they had to make a sword that had their own character ingrained in it. He felt the goblin metal in his hand and then the steel. That's when it came to him. He heated the two metals separately then fused the two metal together he cooled the metal and looked at the sword. He picked the spiral hilt and then planted the sword into it. He felt the weight and realized how light it was. He swung and practiced a few moves. Paul walked in to see Matt swinging, covered in sweat and soot. "Nice, what type of metal" said Paul.

"Goblin and steel" said Matt.

"A combination, impressive" said Paul feeling the sword in his hands. "Well, Omega, I'm impressed, by the way, just came to remind you…" said Paul.

"Got duty, I'm heading to the Astronomy Tower, I can see the entire grounds from there" said Matt going to get his armor on.

Matt looked down over towards the Whomping Willow. Matt mind drifted back to Divination back in the morning. Trelawney had all of sudden changed her voice when Matt had been helping her out by cleaning up a few of the crystal balls.

_"THE MURDERE SHALL RETURN!" she hissed. Matt stared over at her and wondered if she had finally gone insane. That's when he realized she was a seer. He grabbed her and sat her down and she kept blaberring on that the "Murder shall seek to kill the son. The betrayer who betrayed those he said he loved would return. James Alvon shall be avenged this night" she hissed into his ear._

_ "What about my father" said Matt but of course she returned back to normal and stared at him like it had been nothing._ He looked back at the Willow to see Ron being dragged by a wild dog. The Grim. Matt grabbed a tool that Paul had introduced, it was called a grappling gun and he shot it down towards the Whomping Willow. He came down and looked at Harry and Hermione. "What happened" yelled Matt over to Harry.

"I don't know all of sudden Scabbers bit Ron and the dog grabbed him and dragged him in there" yelled Harry.

"Dang" said Matt who looked at the Willow. "We have to time this, on the count of three" said Matt. "One, two three" said Matt sending Harry and Hermione first followed by himself. They landed in a tunnel and followed it into the Shrieking Shack. And there stood Sirius Black. Matt pulled out his sword letting the metal sound ring through the air. It sent powerful feeling into Matt.

"Stay back" said Matt.

"I'm not here for you" said Black.

"He's here for me" said Harry.

"No, I'm here for the rat" said Black pointing to Scabbers.

"What, what did Scabbers do to you" said Ron.

"That is Peter Pettigrew" said Black.

"Impossible, Pettigrew is dead, you killed him" said Harry.

"Oh I thought I did until I saw him in the Prophet, with that boy" said Black.

"Listen to him Harry" said Lupin coming in.

"Professor, not you too" said Hermoine.

"I didn't believe it either but the evidence is all right there" said Lupin.

"Prove it" said Matt.

"Give me the rat" said Black.

"Ron, give him the rat" said Harry.

Peter came out into his true form and looked at Sirius and Lupin with the most astounding innocent complexion Matt had ever seen. "Sirius, Remus my old friends" he said.

"Peter, it's nice to see you back from the grave" said Lupin.

"He's an Animagus" said Hermione. "And he's a werewolf" she pointed to Lupin.

"That would explain the reason why we put the two squadrons on duty every full moon" said Matt.

"I'm glad that Guardsmen were protecting people from me" said Lupin.

"Professor, it doesn't matter to me" said Matt. He looked at Pettigrew and instantly knew him. The wild haired man on the train. "You, you killed my father" said Matt.

"He did more than that, dear boy, he gave Lily and James to Voldemort, he was their Secret Keeper, and he not only gave them away he gave Harry away for what?" said Sirius.

"Please, don't let them kill me" said Peter. He tried to sucker in Ron and Hermione. He almost got Harry. He went to Matt. Matt looked him in the eye. "No, I have been taught self-control, if you had met me a year ago, I would kill you right where you stand, but no, I will let you live, you will pay for your crimes. Justice will be served and it's like my father said before his death. I thought you were a better man" said Matt who pushed his sword against Peter and let Remus and Sirius take him in. Snape came in and saw what was going on and realized that he was screwed from the get go. Harry used Expelliarmus on him and they were carrying a ton of people from the Whomping Willow. Of course it had to be a full moon that night and Lupin went on a rampage across the grounds. Harry and him were saved from their dads Patronuses, a stag and a phoenix but in the end they found out it were really themselves who had saved them. They saved Sirius from death and he said that if they needed anything he was only an owl away. Matt thanked him for the offer but he needed to apologize to the Dursley's something that shocked Harry. This year Matt had become more reasonable and had lost his temper something that just comes with age. The end came and the Guardsmen had their graduation thanking the seventh year guardsmen for their loyal service. The entire Knights squadron besides Lieutenant Zeta were seventh years. Captain Paul had been chosen as the new Commodore of next year and Matt had become Squad Leader of the new Phoenix Squadron. All of them had decided to become active Guardsmen and continue next year. Matt traveled back on the Hogwarts Express waiting for next year to arrive.


	5. Chapter 4

Year IV

So Matt had ended his summer being attacked by Death Eaters, yeah, that was exciting, he and Harry had almost died and after that nothing too serious. Matt had pumped into Lieutenant, now Captain Jacob Pierce who was now the man Matt was to report to. Matt was debriefed by the Captain that Commodore Isenberg had reported that this year was the Triwizard Tournament and that Dumbledore had instructed that they were on full security and the welcoming staff to the two other schools coming. Matt nodded his head. He walked into the compartment with Harry and Ron already seated.

"So yeah, something huh" said Ron over to Matt.

"Death Eaters and a strange guy that only we saw, you could say" said Matt.

"Yeah, and the worst part was he had been nice to the Dursley's over the summer" said Harry.

"What, come on, that wasn't the worst part, Harry we almost died" said Matt.

"And we didn't" said Harry.

"But we could have" said Matt.

"They're arguing again" whispered Ron as Hermione walked in.

"Over what" said Hermione.

"What was the worst part of the summer" said Ron.

"Oh great" said Hermione. She rolled her eyes. The two brothers then stopped and looked at Ron and Hermione who were just blatantly staring at them. "We'll continue this later" said Matt.

"And I'll probably win again" said Harry.

"At least they're still allowing us to live at that house" said Matt.

"Since when have you grown to welcome living there" said Harry.

"Since I know I probably can't afford to make it out on my own, I need to live there until we can. Also I feel like I have an obligation to them" said Matt.

"Oh no you're letting Aunt Madge in your head aren't you" said Harry.

"Of course they would let you in, you're there nephew, but they could have just sent me off to an orphanage, also with the whole Pettigrew thing and the Dark Lord shall rise again still playing in my head from Trelawney, I owe them" said Matt. Harry looked at Matt. He wasn't like he had been when he was eleven, the hot tempered kid who would get in a fight with Dudley over almost anything. It was sort of nice too, seeing a more confident and calm Matt then the other guy. But Harry also knew that Matt was also not only a member of the Guardsmen but also was a powerful wizard as well. His wand was only a tool, Harry had seen him tossing a Patronus out of his hands that night at the lake. Matt had said that a wand was for a wizard to channel the magic out of him and into his surrounding but if he found a way to channel out of him with control than he would be the most powerful wizard and that's what Matthew had found, what his father had found. Matt took out his wallet. He studied it. Sirius had mailed that to him the past summer. It was a picture of his dad with the other Marauders. James Potter looked just like Harry and Matt looked like his father James Alvon. He sighed knowing that Pettigrew had taken his father and so he would never know what kind of bond they would have had together. He looked over at Harry. Their dads would be proud. A Seeker on the Quidditch team and a Lieutenant in the Guardsmen, Squad Leader of the Phoenix Squadron, yep, they would be proud. Matt looked out over at the compartment door, his eyes widened and then slowly returned not wanting Hermione to bug him why his eyes had dilated. Too late though. "What'd you see, Matt" said Hermione.

"Nothing" said Matt quickly trying to cover his tracks.

"Really, nothing" said Harry looking out. "Oh you got to be kidding me, you were staring at a girl weren't you."

"No" said Matt blushing. No, he wasn't just blushing he was beaming red in his face. Matt shook his head.

"Oh, he's turning redder than my hair, blimey mate, who you spot" said Ron peering over. "OI!" said Ron.

"Boys" said Hermione.

"Oh come on Hermione, after all its Matt's crush" said Ron.

"Guys I don't even know her name" said Matt.

"Her name is Arin Kearns, she's in our year and is a Gryffindor" said Hermione.

"You know her" said Matt.

"She's friendly, smart, kind, you know, we talk" said Hermione.

"About what" said Ron.

"None of your concern Ronald" said Hermione.

"Ouch" said Harry.

"Arin" said Matt. The girl of his dreams just kept popping in his head all the way to Hogwarts.

"Listen, you're all the active duty members I have" said the Captain looking at the Phoenix Squadron in the Eastern Courtyard.

"No rookies" said Beta.

"Afraid not Lieutenant, I'm afraid that we've lost numbers, and you're all we got" said Jacob.

"Captain, I sort of find it incredible that we've lost so many" said Alpha.

"Last year the entire Knight Squadron besides the Commodore and I, were seventh years, you're all we got until hopefully next year when we get more fresh blood" said Jacob.

"Yes, sir" said Alpha.

"Alright, we got new gear for the active duty members. This is called an OPSAT, what it does is it has everything we need, agenda, file system, hacker codes, this is a communication device. This is how we relay commands. You all we have these on you no matter what. Lieutenant I'll let you divide your squad when they go on patrol duties.

"There's five of us, boys, so we can cover the week. I'll take the Monday, Alpha you got Tuesdays…" said Matt. "…we work with the prefects, let them handle the situation first if it gets ugly we go in..." "…our primary job is to protect this school, nothing more, nothing less. Saturdays we have squad patrols, also this year we have the Triwizard Tournament, we are to treat our guest like they have always been here, we extend the same protection we extend to Hogwarts students. Also Dumbledore has asked that we search the baggage, the reason is we don't want smuggling going on, these are difficult times we're in, I hope you all understand" said Matt.

"Yes, sir" said the squad.

"Then let's get to work" said Matt.

A few weeks later and the first one to arrive was the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Matt looked at his squad bringing in the carriages to a halt and then opening the doors to the ladies coming out. Matt walked over and looked at the girls. "Which one of you is the Head Girl of the Academy" said Matt. He was wearing his helmet and by the looks on some of the girls faces they were utterly disgusted with it.

"I am" said one of the girls.

"Glad to meet your aquittance, I am Lieutenant Omega, I'm in charge of the Phoenix Squadron, the Captain of the Guard apologizes for not being here in person, he would just like to let you know that, the men you see here in armor are the Hogwarts Guardsmen, we stand firmly to protect this school, that includes you all for this year. If you have any questions, the Captain is always willing to hear" said Matt.

"Do all of you, have this Greek alphabet name" said the girl.

"Only the lower ranking Guardsmen, ma'am" said Matt.

"And do you not show your face in public" said the girl.

"Ma'am I'm much too young for you" said Matt who walked away going over to see where the Headmistress was. Madame Maxime was her name and boy she was tall, and Hagrid fell instantly in love with her. Hagrid was talking to her when Matt arrived. "Are you Madame Maxime" asked Matt strolling up.

"Yes, and you" said the Headmistress.

"I am Lieutenant Omega, in charge of the Phoenix Squadron, the Commodore would have personally met you but he was with a meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts and our Ministry officials, he sends his regards to not meet such a fine Headmistress" said Matt.

"I see, so I would assume you have a message" said Maxime.

"I do, we provide the security for the entire school, that extends to guests as well, our home is your home, our protection is yours, please do not hesitate to contact the Commodore if you need any details about our security arrangements" said Matt.

"Do I at least get to call you a name besides Omega or Lieutenant" said Maxime.

"Why of course you can, his name is Matthew Potter, proud Guardsmen and good kid" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid" said Matt.

"Oh sorry, forgot secrecy thing" said Hagrid.

"Also, it's Matthew Alvon" said Matt.

"Oh right you're accepting your dad's name" said Hagrid.

"So Lieutenant Alvon then" said Maxime.

"It's Lieutenant Omega, ma'am, I haven't earned my birth name that's not until I become a Captain" said Matt.

"And the way he's going he'll be Captain by next year" said Alpha coming over.

"Headmistress this is one of mine, Lieutenant Alpha" said Matt.

"Lieutenant" she said.

"Hey guys" called Delta.

"Yeah" said Alpha.

"A pleasure meeting you" said Matt walking to Delta.

"Sir, look at that" said Delta pointing at the rising ship coming out of the lake.

"That's Durmstrang Institute" said Delta.

"We're screwed" said Alpha.

"Come on, let's go meet the new arrivals" said Matt.

"Sure wish the Captain wasn't talking with the Ministry officials and the Commodore with the Head Boy and Girl" said Beta.

"Gamma" said Matt over his OPSAT.

"I'm leading them into the dock right now" said Gamma.

"We're on our way down" said Matt. He got up on the concrete ledge. He took out his grappling gun and shot. He then connected his D-link onto the wire and jumped off the ledge sliding down. He met Gamma at the dock. "You just had to show off for the ladies didn't you" said Gamma.

"You would have done the same" said Matt. He looked up at the ship. A loading ramp dropped down and Professor Karkaroff was the first to step down. He looked at the two Guardsmen. He held his hand up stopping the students from coming off as well.

"Which one of you is in charge" he said.

"I am, my name is Lieutenant Omega" said Matt.

"And you extend your hand of greeting, that you are the security of Hogwarts, blah, blah, blah" he rattled.

"Very well, would you like to bring you're students to the grounds" said Matt.

"Not with you Guardsmen around, we also hold our secrets" said Karkaroff.

"Headmaster, I assure you all we be doing his scanning the items for illegal material, we will not be searching for…" said Matt.

"Don't bother, we don't allow such foolishness, what a surprise this would come from Dumbledore" said Karkaroff.

"You should have a little more respect to the Lieutenant Headmaster" said Gamma.

"Leave it alone Gamma, we'll leave you to your business Headmaster" said Matt taking Gamma away from the dock.

"Boss you aren't just going to allow that to happen are you" said Gamma.

"The Captain mentioned that if any of the Headmasters wanted to be left to their own customs we must allow it, even if they are just as _nice_ as Karkaroff" said Matt.

"Let's just get this Tournament over with" said Gamma.

"You and me both" said Matt he looked up to see the Gryffindor Arin staring down at them. He waved up and to his surprise she waved back. "You know there's one thing I don't understand about the job" said Gamma.

"What's that" said Matt.

"That we have all this secrecy about our identities but yet here we are in broad daylight strutting in our armor" said Gamma.

"At least they don't fear us, and most of our friends know who we are under this helmet" said Matt.

"What's going on with Durmstrang" said Beta seeing that the two Guardsmen had returned quick.

"They would like to be left alone" said Matt.

"So, have you seen all of these girls" said Alpha.

"Alpha you'll have time for girls later" said Delta.

"Yeah, hey you see that Gryffindor girl" said Alpha over to Matt.

"Yeah, why" said Matt. He was thanking himself for having the helmet on.

"I think she has a thing for you" said Alpha.

"She has no clue who I am though" said Matt.

"Does it matter" said Alpha.

"Go ask her" said Delta.

"Delt, no offense but I'm not much of a smooth talker with women" said Matt.

"Hey you did fine talking to the Head Girl of Beauxbatons" said Alpha.

"She wasn't my type" said Matt.

"Just go over to her" said Beta shoving him in her direction. Matt shook his head and walked over. He leaned over the ledge staring off towards the Black Lake. He turned his head and admired her beauty. She had rosy cheeks and her shoulder length blonde hair glistened in the wind. She turned to look at him and he caught the color of her eyes. Blue just like his except much more energetic and shiny. "Hello" she said.

"Hi" said Matt.

"Well, some guest we have" she said. She was trying to make small talk.

"I'm Lieutenant Om- Alvon of the Guardsmen" said Matt changing his mind to include his last name.

"Alvon, are you sure you go to our school" said Arin.

"I'm in the Gryffindor House, a fourth year, you know one of my friends Hermione Granger" said Matt.

"Oh, Matthew Potter, what's with the Alvon" said Arin.

"Long story, I was adopted by the Potters when my parents were killed, I was sort of put into the Potter clan and was given the last name. I found out my true last name and have reclaimed it" said Matt. She gave him a puzzling look. Matt looked around and took off his helmet.

"See, Matthew Alvon" said Matt.

"I see" said Arin.

"See what" said Matt.

"That your all red in the face" said Arin laughing at his expression.

"Huh" said Matt then starting to chuckle. How he loved her laugh. He jumped up on the ledge and sat down. "So I told you about me, how about you" said Matt.

"My name is Arin Kearns, I like long walks around the lake, and a cute boy who has no clue that I exist until now" said Arin.

"Oh, well, I guess, I should get going then" said Matt.

"I meant you" said Arin.

"Oh, oh!" said Matt he jumped down and looked at Arin. "I umm like you too" he said stumbling over the words.

"Thought you might, Hermione told me about you staring at me on the train and turning redder than Weasely's hair" said Arin.

"Huh, Hermione, what would I do without her some days" said Matt.

"So…" said Arin. Matt's pocket then rang.

"Dang it's my OPSAT, Captain Jacobs, sir" said Matt. "Yes, everything going fine here, we're wrapping it up as we speak, yes, I'll show the Beauxbatons to their quarters, yes sir, of course, sir" said Matt.

"Aye, I finally get to talk to you and now my job takes me away" said Matt.

"No problem, I got to get up to the common room anyway" said Arin.

"Hey when the next Hogsmeade trip comes up, do you mind if we…" said Matt.

"I'd love to" said Arin walking away. She came back and pecked Matt on the cheek. He turned even redder. "Hermione was right you do turn redder than Weasely's hair" she laughed. Matt looked over as she walked away. He put on his helmet and then proceeded to continue his job.

Matt was sitting at the Halloween Feast. He was talking to Arin and getting to know her and her family. She would ask about his. He would tell her about his cousin Dudley and Vernon and Petunia but he couldn't really tell her about his dad or mum for truly he didn't know himself. Hopefully this year would provide a little more insight to his past. He then turned to look as Dumbledore called attention and started to read off the names of the champions, Victor Krum, for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. The Goblet then acted funny and started to go crazy and sprouted out another name. "HARRY POTTER!" yelled Dumbledore. Matt looked down over at Harry who looked at Matt and had no idea what was going on. Harry was then escorted. Matt looked over at Jacob and Paul. They were nodding that someone probably had to go down with the Headmasters to see what was going on. Matt went over to them. "Captain, Commodore, let me go, I want to know who put my brother's name in the Goblet, please" said Matt.

"Alright, go" said Paul. Jacob nodded his approval. Matt ran down with the Headmasters he slipped in and stood against the wall until it was his time to talk.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet" said Dumbledore.

"No professor" said Harry.

"Anybody else, a student, a teacher anyone" said Dumbledore.

"No" said Harry.

"This is preposterous what are you trying to pull over on us" said Karkaroff.

"We should get one other champion as well" said Maxime.

"Isn't it just bad enough that we have four champions who could die then having six" said Matt.

"Alvon" said Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professor, the Captain sent me down, part of the security reasons, someone breached your age line, and I believe Harry he did not put his name in that cup" said Matt.

"Then it is decided, Harry Potter is a champion" said Crouch.

The Headmasters walked away and Matt looked over at Harry. "You truly have to get yourself into everything don't you, even if you don't intend on it, for once can you just not try to get yourself killed, it would make my life so much easier" said Matt.

"You think I wanted this" said Harry.

"Well, you sure aren't making it seem like it kills you" said Matt.

"Are you jealous" said Harry.

"Harry, I've been jealous of you since our first year here. Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that, oh you're such a good brother keeping an eye on him why he goes out and almost gets killed. I'm done watching out for you, covering your tracks, you're one your own" said Matt walking away.

Harry beat the First Task and survived, good for him but Matt wasn't going to just let him win like Ron who had finally apologized over his jealousy of Harry being champion. It wasn't that for Matt, he was tired of being in someone's shadow. At least as a Guardsman he wasn't in someone shadows. Well except for the fact that his father was a Guardsman but that just meant he was learning more about his father. In fact his mind was replaying what seemed to be memories of his father. Again he looked at the book that Dumbledore had given him many years ago. He promised himself that next year he would look at it.

A week before Christmas, Professor McGonagall had them practice dancing for the Yule Ball. He had Arin as his partner for the practice sessions. Man, was she good. He on the other hand was, okay. He then thought of something. At the end of the session Matt went over and asked her if he could meet him by the lake. She met him there and that's when he asked.

"Arin, um, will you, um, go to the ball with me" said Matt.

"Yes, I would love to go" said Arin who hugged Matt. Matt did something he thought he would never do at the age of fourteen. He kissed her. Not on the cheek, like she had in October but full fledge right on the lips. She looked at him and grinned. They walked back up to the castle and as they neared the gateway. Matt did a little magic and pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to her.

"Great, if Matt can get a date then so can we" said Ron looking over at Matt.

"Oh, yeah" said Harry looking at Matt. He shook his head. Matt had been right, Harry had always relied on his brother tactics to get him out of trouble, the dragon had been a match and it was really because of Matt's nagging over the past three years that had saved him a couple times from the fiery breath of the Hungarian Horntail. Harry walked over to Matt who had noticed Harry walking over. Arin noticed too, and gave a quick peck on Matt's cheek and walked away.

"Harry" said Matt.

"Matt" said Harry.

"I'm sorry" they said.

"All's forgiven" they said again.

"Stop that" they continued on for that for a while until they gave each other a bro hug.

"You seem happy" said Harry.

"I am, the only thing that could bring this smile off my face is if Alpha came up saying we have a Code 5" said Matt.

"BOSS!" yelled Alpha running up to Matt.

"Yeah" said Matt.

"We got, got a…" said Alpha who was breathing heavily. "Code 5" he finished.

"Just great" said Matt. He pointed in the direction of the locker room. "Go get the gear" said Matt.

"Delta's already grabbing the gas masks and the armor for you, we need to get to the Dungeons" said Alpha.

"What is a Code 5" said Harry.

"Potion Malfunction" said Matt sprinting off to the Dungeons.

"I hate potion malfunctions" gritted Delta. They were wearing their armors and the helmets had a gasmask feature covering over it. They had vacuum machines sucking up the gas particles and the slime that had splattered over the walls.

"You think Snape did this one on purpose" said Beta.

"Don't even say that" said Matt scrapping up the slime off of a cauldron even though Matt felt it was true. They finished up and then checked on the hospital wing seeing if the ones they had sent to Madam Pomfrey had received care. Seeing that the job was done they headed back to the locker room. They put their armor on the racks and made their way into the shower.

"Remember last year when we had to deal with our first Code 5" said Beta.

"Yeah, the Knight Squadron did that one on purpose just so we had to respond to it" said Alpha.

"Augh I hate Code 5!" screamed Delta.

"Hey Boss what about you" said Gamma.

"What about me" said Matt.

"You know the whole thing with the Yule Ball" said Gamma.

"I'm taking someone" said Matt.

"Is it that girl that you've been practicing with this past week" said Alpha.

"Yes" said Matt.

"Guys, I think Matt's turning red again" said Delta.

"Do I have to remind you that I can pull…" said Matt.

"You can't pull rank, Boss" said Alpha.

"Then I'll pull my authority over you, drop it" said Matt.

"Aye, sir" they said. Matt got out and put back on his Gryffindor robes. He walked out to see Arin standing up against the Eastern Corridor.

"What brings you all the way out east" said Matt.

"You" she said.

Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked peacefully._ How'd I deserve this_.

The Yule Ball came and it was a big deal for Matt. The Captain had ordered that they were to wear the uniform of the Guardsmen. A white uniform with red applets to symbolize your squadrons color, then with metals pinned onto your heart to show the accomplishments you had received as a guardsmen. Matt's had only two medals, the Medal of Bravery and his pin that showed that he was Squad Leader. He was pacing again back and forth between the staircase waiting. _Why do girls have to take so long? _ He then looked up to see Arin descending the staircase. Matt's eyes widened and he could feel his jaw drop. She was wearing a white gown and here hair had been curled to flow down her shoulders. Matt bowed to her and kept his mouth where it was.

"You look so cute when you do that" said Arin giving Matt a kiss on the cheek.

"You look incredible" said Matt.

"I think you're getting under your control of turning red" said Arin looking at Matt who was slightly pink in the cheeks but not as red as Weasely's hair.

"Thanks, I guess" said Matt.

"What about you, you're wearing a uniform" said Arin.

"Dress uniform of the Guardsmen, we like to look our best" said Matt.

"Whose on patrol tonight" said Arin.

"Delta, says he doesn't like parties, a shame I wish you could meet him" said Matt.

"You seem to be close to this Slytherin" said Arin.

"He's a good guy, hates his House though, his father tends to disapprove of his choice of serving the son of a Mudblood" said Matt.

"Is that really so bad" said Arin.

"It is for an ex-follower of Voldemort" said Matt. Matt felt the shudder coming off from her as he said his name. "Sorry" said Matt.

"Why do you say his name like that" said Arin.

"Because there is nothing to fear, it gives him power if we don't say his name, I'll not allow him to have some sort of power over me" said Matt.

"You are a strange one, Matt, but that's why I…" said Arin. Matt's OPSAT just went off.

"You got to be kidding me, Delta" said Matt grabbing it and putting it to his ear. "Delta what's going on" said Matt. "Huh, well tell Karkaroff that if he wants to speak to me, he can do so later, like tomorrow" said Matt. He hung up. "That will probably cost me my job" added Matt.

"Well, I didn't mean to cause you to lose your job" said Arin.

"It is fine, I assure you it'll be fine" said Matt. They started to dance and Matt felt extremely happy. He didn't know what the next thing he was doing but he felt her soft lips pressed against his and he didn't want to let go this time. He spun her around and as she let go Matt heard her giggle. Oh how he wished he could keep hearing that all night. The night ended and Matt escorted her back up to the common room and kissed her a good night. He watched as she walked up towards the girls dormitory. Matt sat on one of the chairs. His OPSAT then rang. "Hello" said Matt. It was the Captain's voice.

"I need you at the carriages, now!" he said over the OPSAT.

"I'm on my way" said Matt he grabbed his gear and went down towards the Beauxbatons carriages.

"You got your tablet" said the Captain.

"Yeah why" said Matt taking out a black device and holding it up to the carriage. "Holy cow that's a lot of iridium" said Matt seeing that the tablet's scanners had picked up on the signature.

"Yeah, now why do they have iridium?" said the Captain. A loud crash was heard from one of the other carriages. They pulled out their swords and went to the noise of the sound. Matt put himself against one of the doors and Jacob placed himself against the other. He held up three and then counted down. Matt shook his head. He grabbed the door and swung it as Jacob put his sword through. He grabbed his flashlight and looked to see Fleur and Roger Davies making out.

"Oh, um" said Jacob. Matt peered in and then closed the door as Jacob step out of the way. They walked away. Matt started to laugh. "What's so funny, Alvon" said Jacob.

"Oh nothing, sir, but you know what Dumbledore said at the beginning of the year how we must come together in the spirit of international cooperation, well now that's what I would call excessive cooperation" said Matt.

"Alvon, sometimes I wonder about you" said Jacob walking back.

"What about the iridium, sir" said Matt.

"Iridium is used to plate probably the gold has been plated with iridium, no big deal" said Jacob walking away.

"Then why call me" said Matt who walked back to the common room for some much needed sleep.

The Second Task had started and Matt was wearing his Guardsmen armor. Dumbledore had asked him to stand behind the Headmasters. It kept it fair for now. Fleur had been ousted quick and Matt was wondering what was so special down there. His answer came from Cedric, people. Matt then saw Krum come up with Hermione. Matt was wondering where Harry was. Ron popped up with what looked to be one of the young Beauxbatons girl and brought her over. Matt heard that she wasn't breathing he saw Harry pop up and swim over. Matt went over and looked at the girl.

"Excuse me, out of the way, pardon me" he yelled going through the assembled crowd. Matt stopped and looked at the girl. "Listen I know a few things about the medical field, just give me a chance" said Matt. Fleur nodded her approval. Matt bent down and took a look. He placed his two fingers on her carotid artery. There was a pulse. He went down placed his hand over her stomach. He started concentrate and he slowly moved his hand across and then sucked the water out of her mouth. A cough and Matt flung the water into the lake. "Can I get a towel over here" he called. He placed his hand on the girl's shoulders. "Easy, easy, breath slowly, don't want to hyperventilate yourself, deep breaths" said Matt calming the little girl down. "There nice and easy, thank you" said Matt as he was handed a towel. He placed it over the girl's shoulders and wrapped it around. "Now for being a good patient, here's a lolli-pop" said Matt pulling out of his utility belt and handing it to the girl. "Thank you both of you" said Fleur to Harry and Matt.

"It's what we do" said Matt.

"Do you mind if you take off your helmet" said Fleur.

"Trade secret" said Matt.

"Just take it off will you" said Harry.

"Fine" said Matt. He lifted it off and patted down his helmet hair. "Happy?" he said. He got a kiss on both cheeks. "Oh boy Arin's not going to like this" said Matt.

"Uh come on!" yelled Ron.

Matt made his way down the hallway. Arin who was actually quite cultured said that she only kissed him on the cheek for gratitude and she had nothing to worry about. If a quarter-Veela witch hadn't yet stolen him away from her then there was nothing to worry about. The Third Task had come up quick. He was now an icon between the Beauxbatons students and the Hogwarts students. Karkaroff had asked Matt how he could introduce a similar style Guardsmen to his school. Matt told him the secret was to be able to find those who were willing to learn. Matt went down where the maze was and sat with Ron and Hermione.

"So, when does it start" said Matt. The cannon then boomed and Harry and Cedric were off. "I guess that answers it" said Matt. He peered out to see the Minister of Magic in the judges' area. Fudge saw him and waved. Matt nodded his head. He looked at and saw a twinkle blue light stream across the sky. Nobody in the area had seen it but him. He called Delta who was over at the Astronomy Tower with the others watching the maze from a better vantage point.

"You guys see that" said Matt.

"Yeah, what was that" said Alpha.

"A port key" said Matt.

"Oh, oh no" said Beta.

"Someone replaced it with a port key, we got a breach, I'm going to get my armor on, I'll be here, station yourselves along the entrances, nobody in or out" said Matt.

"Understood" said Gamma.

Matt came back in full armor, sword on the hip and everybody knew there was a problem. It didn't take long to find out. Harry and Cedric came through but Cedric was dead. Harry was a bleeding mess. Matt ordered Professor Moody to take him to Madam Pomfrey. He took out his tablet and inspected Cedric. He could hear Amos yelling and screaming wondering what Matt was doing. The Guardsmen a while ago had set up with Ollivander that each wand contained its own identity and if they could keep a catalogue of that then they would know who did it. Matt scrolled through and found out that it was Voldemort's wand that had killed Cedric. Harry was right Voldemort had returned. "Sir, I'm sorry" said Matt.

"What did you do" said Amos.

"Found out his killer" said Matt.

"WHO!" he hissed.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" said Matt. He wanted to say Lord Voldemort but it would get to many gasp and shrieks.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING" Amos screamed.

"I can prove it, it's him, yew and phoenix feather, Lord Voldemort's wand" said Matt.

"No, no, no, no, not my boy, no, no" he kept crying and Matt walked away. He leaned his head against the post of the stands. His mind then thought of something. "Professor Dumbledore, who did you say put the cup in the maze" said Matt.

"Professor Moody" said Dumbledore. He then ran. Harry was in danger and Matt had just sent him there. He contacted his team to meet him there with swords at the ready. They breached the door and Matt yelled "Stupefy." Moody landed in a chair and Delta and Beta tied him to it.

"You okay" said Matt looking over at Harry.

"He's gone mad, kept ranting on about how he helped him come back" said Harry.

"Ummm…" said Delta. Moody started to shift and change his appearance. Matt looked at the bottle that had dropped on the floor and sniffed it. "Poly juice" said Matt. Snape and Dumbledore came in and Snape poured Veritaserum down the fake Moody's throat. Matt told Delta to open up the chest Crouch Jr. pointed to. They found Moody and helped him up. Matt looked at Harry. There worse nightmare had come true, Lord Voldemort was back in the flesh now.

"So I'll see you next year right" said Matt to Arin.

"Better believe it" said Arin. They gave a quick kiss as Matt left to go with Harry and the Dursley's another summer yet waiting to begin.


	6. Chapter 5

Year V

Matt couldn't help but laugh at his predicament. They were expelled from Hogwarts all because they had saved their cousin from Dementors. He knew his cousin would be the end of him. He was sentenced to bed with Harry and this time they didn't think about running away. Why bother where would they go? Harry was moaning to in his sleep which annoyed Matt more than anything else. As they fell asleep Matt pressed his pillow against his ears. He heard the key drop and Matt grabbed his sword out of it's sheath and swung the blade towards Mad Eye Moody, real Moody this time though.

"You think a sword would stop the Dark Lord in the night, Alvon" he mocked.

"Scared you didn't it Professor" said Matt.

"Get your things we're leaving" said Moody to both of them. They grabbed there already packed trunks and went with Moody. He performed a little bit of magic and their trunks were off to wherever headquarters was. They loaded on broomsticks and took to the skies. They landed at a place called 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry and him were the first to walk in. Matt looked around at the cobweb place. He thought to himself who lived here? He got his answer when he saw Sirius. Sirius gave Harry a hug and waved over for Matt who shook his head and went upstairs to find his things. He fell on the bed but was awoken by Fred and George teleporting in. "Do you mind, this is the first time I'm trying to sleep without listening to Harry's moaning" said Matt.

"It's really that bad, well, you haven't been reading the paper have you" said Fred giving Matt the _Daily Prophet_.

"It's calling Dumbledore a pathetic old git, and Harry a big fat liar, and the second page is all about me, I got a page what the heck did I do" said Matt.

"Read it" said George.

"You got to be kidding me, Rita Skeeter, wrote this article about the Guardsmen, how we're an army of wizards strutting around the school at night looking for trouble. That's a big false lie we're there to keep the school safe not attack the Ministry" said Matt.

"Well a lot of people don't exactly know what the Guardsmen are, and you my friend are one of the men in charge of the society" said Fred.

"But no, I'm just a Lieutenant" said Matt.

"That's not what Rita says" said George.

Matt read it out loud_ "The Guardsmen, a Lieutenant by the name of Lieutenant Matthias Avalon was seen at the Second Task to stand watch over the Headmasters as though he was somehow an advisor to Professor Dumbledore, maybe, the most powerful wizard is losing his mind and needs a cocky, young, teenager to keep him…fresh."_ He looked at Fred and George. "You got to be kidding me, people believe this rubbish, someone please" said Matt.

"Nobody knows about the Guardsmen, your little secret society has sort of backfired in your face" said Fred.

"It's because what we do is dangerous, we don't take pride in our work, we just do the work and move on, the things I've seen are not meant for a normal wizard to see" said Matt.

"Like what" asked Fred.

"Like a Horntail Ringworm that if it explodes sprays acid that could leave burn your very skin off, that's why we wear the armor, to make sure we actually come to class the next day" said Matt.

"You're very defensive over your job aren't you" said George.

"Yes, yes I am" said Matt.

"You may want to tell the _Prophet _about it" said Fred.

"No, we do the things we do not for the recognition but because it's the right thing to do" said Matt.

"Aren't you so noble" mocked George.

"Don't listen to George Matt, the point is mate, you have a very poor recollection of what is going to happen to you in the _Prophet" _said Fred.

"I think I can take a few guess" said Matt.

"Good luck mate" said George.

"Yeah, lucky me" said Matt who fell back on the bed as the two twins disappeared. Harry walked in with Hermione and Ron following in close pursuit. "Dumbledore didn't tell me anything" said Harry.

"URGH!" Matt screamed.

"What's wrong with him" said Ron.

"What's wrong with me, can't a guy just get a few moments of quiet at all, I have your brothers popping in to say a few words about the _Prophet, _then you three come in here and talk about poor Dumbledore, see you two" said Matt pointing to Hermione and Ron. "Don't have to deal with Harry whimpers in the night about Cedric, Voldemort and every other thing that happens to give him a nightmare, there I said it and boy does that feel good to have that off my chest" said Matt laying back down on the bed.

"Okay" said Ron who then looked at Harry who stared at Matt.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" he yelled back at Harry.

"Let's um, leave him be" said Hermione.

"Thank you" Matt said sharply. They shut door and let Matt drift off into a restful sleep. That was until they put Ron and Harry with him and Harry again started to whimper. "Jesus, Matt you were right" whispered Ron.

Matt nodded in the dark but just tried to keep his mind from working out some solution to most of the problems that were happening in the outside world beyond the gates of 12 Grimmauld Place.

He looked down at Harry who was struggling against what appeared to be the entire Wizengamot. He was going to be shredded to little tiny bits. He had been the first one up and had actually defended himself without any interference. The crazy pink loving lady who looked like an ugly fat toad had asked him more questions about the Guardsmen then was really necessary.

_"And is this Guardsmen squad an army for Hogwarts?" she asked._

_ "No" said Matt. "I thought I was here for the fact that I stopped a Dementor from ripping the very life force out of my cousin" said Matt._

_ "Has this Guardsmen program trained you in any sort of offensive attack against wizards" said the lady._

_ "Ma'am are you distrusting Godric Gryffindor, because if you are then why are you even on this council, Godric Gryffindor founded the Guardsmen to protect the school, we do our job and we ask nothing for in return. Now if you're done asking me ridiculous questions and ask me like oh I don't know "What does a Dementor look like?" Then I'll answer that happily but if you want to keep asking question of what I do as an officer of the Guard then I'll will no longer reply, so where would you like to go from here?" he snapped. That had been the end of that discussion until…_

_ "Who trained you in the art of the Patronus" said who Matt believed to be a woman of the last name of Bones._

_ "Professor R.J. Lupin, my third year professor, he taught Harry and I" said Matt._

_ "Hmm, a full Patronus" said Bones._

_ "Yes, mine takes the form of a Phoenix" said Matt._

_ "Could we see?" said Bones._

_ "I prefer to only use it against Dementors, ma'am" said Matt. "After all, that's the __**reason**__ you use it for" Matt looking at Fudge._

_ "Let's just use it as evidence, shall we" said Bones._

_ "Very well" said Matt. He stood up patted his hands on his pants. He put his hand up and yelled "__**Expecto Patronum!" **__The form of Phoenix screeched out of his hand. It's wings extended and it knocked back Fudge who had been leaning in to see what Matt was doing. "Where's your wand" asked the fat ugly toad-like woman._

_ "I use it only for school work usually when I'm out in the field I have a sword in one hand, so I've been working on using magic with my hands and nonverbal magic. It's quite a lot of concentration and when I first started the most simple spells we perform with a wand take a lot of energy to use, I've gotten better at it, but in the end holding this spell for an period of fifteen minutes could drain me" said Matt. He Matt released his hold on the Patronus and it sat there and then disappeared seeing its connection to its master had been severed. Matt looked at the Wizengamot. They looked at each other and whispered. Obviously, they knew not many wizards could do what he had just done. "So closing regards right, alright, here we go, Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I'll ask you a question, we did do the right thing. Under law we are obliged to perform underage magic in self defense and that I believe should extend to my cousin Dudley, now bear with me here, I'm not going to ask you to agree with me if the Dark Lord has returned, I'm not going to ask you that what I do at school is in the Minister's eyes an illegal activity, but I'm going to ask you to look at where we are" said Matt making a wave. "We performed underage magic to save a life from a creature that in the end does not know forgiveness, in the end we saved a life and now we are being punished for it, tell me members of the court, tell me that I am wrong and I will gladly hold out my wrist and be walked into the gates of Azkaban, just say so and I shall go" said Matt who sat down and looked at the court. More whispers and more death glares but finally the verdict came. He was released of all charges. He sighed and looked at Harry, now it was his turn._

Matt looked up to see Dumbledore walk in and make his announcement as the Harry's attorney. _**"Of course you are, can't show up for when I'm on trial but when your favorite student is in trouble, go ahead defend him, while I defend myself"**__ thought Matt. "Stop that, he's your professor, mentor" Matt now thinking he was being selfish. "__**Oh buzz off you know it's true, he wouldn't even tell you of your parents, you had to get it from the crazy teacher Trelawney how sad is that?"**__ thought Matt's other voice._ Matt took a sigh and let his mind start going around in circles. He then noticed that they had released Harry and it was over they were free to go back to Hogwarts. Matt watched Harry look as Dumbledore stormed off. He turned and stared Matt in the eye. Matt stared at the direction Dumbledore had left and shrugged. He had a feeling Dumbledore was going to be very distant this year with a war approaching. Matt walked and patted Harry on the pack. "So, now that we got this over, mind having an intervention about you whimpering and moaning during the nights" said Matt.

"Oh shut up" said Harry.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts" started Professor Dumbledore at the Start of Term Feast. "This year we are proud to welcome Professor Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" said Dumbledore. A silent applause and Harry whispered to Ron "That woman was at my hearing." It was the fat ugly toad lady. Matt grimaced she would remember him alright. And now he wasn't just a lieutenant he was the Captain of the Guard. Jacob who had been last year's Captain had now become the Commodore for he was a seventh year and with no sixth year to take the Captain's position the honor had befallen to Matt. Matt remembered the conversation with the prefects.

_"Matt, good I'm glad I bumped into you" said Jacob. Matt looked to see the proud rank badge of the Commodore hanging on Jacob's new dress uniform. _

_ "Commodore" said Matt._

_ "Well, come along, Captain" said Jacob._

_ "Um, sir, I believe it's Lieutenant" said Matt._

_ "No, it's Captain, you're my Captain, congratulations" said Jacob who then turned him around and brought him into the prefect compartment. No prefects were there and the Head Boy and Head Girl had just arrived. _

_ "Jacob, and I see this is your Captain" said the Head Boy._

_ "Yes, sir, Matthew Alvon, one of my best" said Jacob._

_ "Good, let's go over the security make ups then" said the Head Boy._

_ "Boys, and there strategies of war" said the Head Girl. _

_ "They take their job very seriously" said the Head Boy._

_ "It's what we do, listen, I heard from Hagrid that he won't be there until later in the year, so the Forbidden Forest is completely defenseless especially of late with the word that Horntail Worms have been appearing and going into centaur lands. Just what we need" said Jacob._

_ "So, you'll be what sending most of your forces to cover that breach until Hagrid gets back and handles the crisis" said the Head Boy._

_ "That's the way it's looking" said Jacob._

_ "What about some of the reserve members, I'm sure they can handle some worms, my squadron can handle the patrols with the prefects" said Matt._

_ "Not a bad idea, Horntail Worms are just known for there size not there aggressive behavior, I'm sure two squadrons can handle that until Hagrid comes back" said Jacob._

_ "And I see why you picked him as your Captain" said the Head Boy._

_ "Isn't he the brother to Harry Potter though" said the Head Girl._

_ "He is" said Jacob._

_ "Are you sure you want him to even want him to be a Guardsmen, I mean he's possibly crazy like his brother" said the Head Girl._

_ "Ma'am, I'm adopted, I share no blood with Harry, and I truly wish that someone in this school would __**stop**__ comparing me to him, so move on, I am Matthew Alvon, Captain of the Guard, so you can either accept that or we can decide to leave every information we receive about the security of this school away from you. Is that understood?" Matt said. That shut her up. _

_ "Alright, Commodore, I think I'll let him address the new prefects, is that alright" said the Head Boy._

_ "That will be fine" said Jacob. "Alvon, get your uniform on" said Jacob._

_ "On it, sir" said Matt departing. He arrived a few minutes later with his white dress uniform on. Jacob came over and pinned the Captain's badge onto Matt's chest. Matt saluted and stared at the new rank pinned onto him. He was no longer a squad leader or a lieutenant he was no a man who not only had to deal with the Guardsmen but also the political atmosphere of Hogwarts. He could deal with Dumbledore and a few of the professor well maybe not Snape. Matt nodded his head. This is what he had been preparing for this moment. "Alright, Matt all you have to do is just go over the security precautions and that every active duty Guardsmen will be with a prefect. After that, they'll ask questions and then you can return to your compartment" finished Jacob._

_ "Alright, no problem, Boss" said Matt walking away and heading to the front of the compartment. Ron and Hermione were there having been chosen as prefects for Gryffindor. Draco was another, just great. Matt looked at his OPSAT and activated the tact map of Hogwarts. _

_ "I don't especially like being told what to do by a filthy Mudblood son" said Malfoy. _

_ "Unlike you, Malfoy, I have experience in these matters. For those of you who don't know me or my profession, I am Matthew Alvon, Captain of the Guard. My job is a step higher then yours, you tend to patrol the corridors at night. We happen to protect the school on its grounds and everything in it. A lieutenant will be stationed with you every night, he will not impose any of his will over you, you must act accordingly. He is only there when things go from a stern lecture to when the wand is drawn. If you don't believe me then believe this tape" said Matt pressing a button on the OPSAT. It was from Delta's data report from last year. _

_ "Alright, what are you doing out in the corridors" said a prefect named David. _

_ "Oh shut your trap you good for nothing" said a Slytherin. He pulled out his wand. A metallic sound rang throughout the video. A swat with the sword came down onto the hand. Its blade gave a smack onto the wrist and the wand was dropped as Delta kicked it aside. His blade pressed into the man's Adam's apple, the tip barely touching. "You got five seconds to get out of here and head to your common room, or I will send for the Head of your House and the Headmaster can deal with your behavior of disrespecting a prefect. UNDERSTOOD?" said Delta's voice._

_ "Yes" said the feeble boy walking and then turning into a brisk walk then into a straight run all the while making sure Delta wasn't following him. The video then ended and Matt looked at the crowd. He popped his sword off it's hip and that's how he got everyone's attention. "We carry this around not for show, but for that" said Matt waving his sword. "Now my lieutenants have done this for two years more than you, they have experience, lean on them for support but believe me, they follow my orders, not yours" said Matt finishing his statement. The prefects packed up and left as soon as Matt was done. Ron and Hermione waited for Matt to come but as Matt grabbed his OPSAT he was stopped by the Head Girl._

_ "Well, Captain, I would like to apologize for earlier, I didn't realize that you take this seriously as I see now" said the Head Girl._

_ "It's alright, ma'am, I'm just here to do the right thing, no matter anyone's opinion, have a good start of term" said Matt who walked out with Ron and Hermione._

_ "Wow, the only one not on patrol duty is Harry" said Hermione. _

_ "And Arin" said Matt referring to his girlfriend._

_ "Oh, have you seen her" said Hermione._

_ "Not since I left King's Cross, which absolutely sucks!" said Matt._

_ "Well she's with Harry" said Hermione._

_ "Oh crap" said Matt running to make sure Harry wasn't talking about how every embarrassing childhood moment they had. He came in and Harry looked up as Arin eyes went wide. _

_ "Sorry, got held up by my boss" said Matt taking a seat. Ron and Hermione came in a little later._

_ "So, what did Jacob want" said Harry._

_ "He gave Matt the title of Captain" said Ron._

_ "Captain?" said Arin._

_ "He's in charge of all Guardsmen activity, he plans there strategies, meetings, squad sessions, patrol duties, ground keeping, you know everything besides what the political atmosphere" said Hermione._

_ "No, I have to meet once a month with the teachers about how my Guardsmen are performing in their classes" said Matt. "Otherwise, what Hermione just rattled off is my new profession" he said._

_ "Well, when do you have patrol duties" said Ron._

_ "You two will be working with Alpha, or John" said Matt. He was more worried about Delta working with the Malfoy. He nodded his head and looked at Arin who was still staring at him sort with a concerned look._

_ "I'll still have time for you" said Matt grabbing her hand and giving it a loving squeeze. _

_ "I know I just never thought I actually see the day you would be wearing your uniform again" said Arin smiling._

_ "Well, I better change into my robes" said Matt._

_ "It's a shame that you Guardsmen don't have like I don't know what they call it, Class B, I suppose, you know to show us all that there is a Guardsmen" said Ron. Matt unclipped his Captain's badge and hung it onto his robes. "We'll go with this for now" said Matt._

_ "Well that could work too" said Ron._

_ "We're here" said Harry getting his robes on._

_ "Time for another year at Hogwarts" said Matt._

"Hmmm" piped Professor Umbridge drawing back to reality.

"What the heck" said Ron.

"It's all so wonderful to see all your bright shining faces" said Umbridge. Matt glanced around. He snorted knowing that what she had just said was a big fat lie. She kept going on about the very activities about how this school was going to change. Matt noticed the expressions on everyone's face. "The Ministry is taking over" whispered Hermione. Matt had heard enough. "Forget about dinner, I'm not hungry, I'll see you at the common room, I'll be on ground patrols, nasty case of Horntail Worms in the Dark Forest" said Matt getting up and leaving. "HMMM" came across the Hall stopping Matt. Matt lowered his head.

"And where do you think you're going" said Umbridge.

"Sorry, but I have patrol duty, nasty case of Horntail Worms in the Forbidden Forest, before I can send any Guardsmen in I would like to take a look for myself" said Matt turning back on his heels and departing. "HMM" she whistled again. Matt glowered back and looked her in the eye. "And you decide to leave now" said Umbridge.

"Yes, ma'am" said Matt walking out and heading to the locker room. He put on his armor and grabbed his helmet. He buckled his sword onto his hip. He grabbed his radio pack and moved out onto the grounds. He reached for his flashlight onto his belt and noticed it was there. "Damn, _Lumos_" he said as he unfolded his hand and a white ball of light displayed out of his hand. He walked into the forest. He pulled out his sword with his one hand and twirled it allowing his wrist to come out of hibernation from its long wearisome sleep of not having the metal blade in his hand. He looked at the growing forest. It seemed dead everytime he walked by it in the morning but as day turned into night the life of it began to appear. He laughed at that as he walked through the brushes and overgrown roots. He looked up to the darkened sky. His stomach growled having been yearning for the feast until Matt had decided to ditch. "Oh shut up, you wouldn't have eaten that much" said Matt. He stopped as the ground under him shifted. "Horntails" he whispered. He bent down to the ground and closed the light out allowing the darkness to consume over his armor. _"Lumos Visum" _he said as his eyes light up allowing him night vision. It was an interesting way to see things in the Forbidden Forest. He then heard a pop and the Horntail Worm popped out it's nasty head. "Alright you little twerp" said Matt. He held his hand open. "_Incendio!_" he yelled as fire raced from his hand towards the worm. It screeched and fell oozing its toxic salvia to the ground. Matt stepped back. A centaur dove over him and Matt looked as it turned around. "Back away wizard" said the centaur.

"No offense but you're in no position to tell me what to do" said Matt holding the sword. He looked around and spotted more centaurs on the ridge. "Oh boy."

"Who's in no position to tell who what to do" said the centaur.

"Alright, then you're in charge of this group then" said Matt.

"Yes, I am Pietro, you have killed a mighty beast" said the centaur.

"Um, yeah, he's sort of treading on dangerous grounds" said Matt.

"Hagrid, would never do such a thing" said Pietro.

"I'm not Hagrid, unless you think he's gotten short and has finally shaved" said Matt.

"You are quite a laugh" said Pietro.

"Glad to know I can at least please you" said Matt who looked at two centaurs who came up on either side of him.

"You have a new professor up at the castle who defines any such loathsome creatures as us unacceptable" said Pietro.

"Yes, Umbridge, I happen to not like her as well" said Matt.

"We'll see" said the centaur holding out his hand. A double bladed sword was handed to him by another centaur.

"Okay, what I do to deserve this" said Matt.

"Tread passing onto our lands" said Pietro.

"Can't we just go with a more diplomatic approach" said Matt.

"Get into a stance and be prepared to use your weapon" said the centaur swinging his sword and raising it over his head.

"I guess diplomacy is over" said Matt twirling his sword and just holding it down pointed towards the ground. The centaur laughed and charged. Matt didn't move. As the centaur thrusted his sword upon Matt's head, Matt rolled and sweeped his sword it's blade hitting the knee and bringing the brute down onto the ground. Matt put his sword onto the centaur's throat.

"Yield" said Matt.

The centaur put his sword on the ground and looked at the other centaurs. "Give me safe passage and I shall leave" said Matt.

"Very well" said Pietro. Matt put his sword on his hip and exited the forest and walked back onto the castle grounds. He took off his armor and put on his robes and went up to the Grand Staircase and up to Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady asked for the password. "Damn, I…" said Matt he thought. Matt had heard from on prefect years ago there was a way to get around the password. "Dumbledore" said Matt. The Fat Lady scrounged her face and slowly swung open. Matt went through and stopped to see that Seamus and Harry with Ron were going at it.

"What's going on here" said Matt who walked in. He wished he had his sword on his hip. Seamus looked at Matt and then back at Harry. Everybody watched as Matt made a motion over to one of the wall lights. He grabbed a hold of it and propped it down. A book on the book shelf fell down and a bottle of butter beer came out with a glass. He grabbed another wall light and pulled down. The book next to it plopped down and a bag labeled: SPACE FOOD came out. Matt poured himself a glass of butter beer and grabbed his dinner. "So, anybody want to tell me what's going on" said Matt as the two books propped back into place.

"Like you don't know" said Seamus.

"No absolutely no clue" said Matt taking a drink out of his butter beer.

"My mum here thinks that I shouldn't even be here at school. It's bad with one nut case but two or maybe three depending if we count you" said Seamus pointing at Matt.

"I wouldn't call myself a nut case, my IQ is probably higher than you by tenfold, after all, I don't get stuff blown up in my face every time I use magic" said Matt.

"Huh, very funny, Alvon, I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor" said Seamus.

"Well how many of you believe that" said Matt looking at everybody in the common room. Nobody answered.

"Alright, call me and Harry nutcases I don't care, talk behind our backs, we're used to it, so show's over, now if you excuse me, I'm going to eat my lovely space food" said Matt heading up stairs to the boys dormitory. He fell asleep before he got the bag open though.

"Professor, we won't be practicing these spells" said Hermione. Matt who had been more paying attention to the front cover of his Defense Against the Dark Arts book then class had straightened to hear what the conversation was in the classroom.

"Practice, heavens no" said Umbridge.

"No practice, then how do we learn to defend ourselves" said Hermione.

"Well that's the thing, you're not going to learn how to defend yourselves, what's the reason to do that" said Umbridge.

"To defend ourselves from Voldemort" said Harry.

"There is no such thing as Voldemort, and you Mr. Potter must learn that" said Umbridge.

"What about any other sort of Dark Wizard" said Matt interjecting into the conversation.

"That's why we have Aurors" said Umbridge.

"Then I suppose I should instead call the coroner's office so they can retrieve my dead corpse" said Matt.

"Mr. Alvon, your humor is not quite pleasant" said Umbridge.

"That's because it wasn't meant to be funny, Professor, you expect us to just read and learn but not practice. How do we know when and where to use the right spell. We need to learn everything we can and we need to learn to be able to not only defend but counterattack. By doing so we can not only just defend we can make sure the Dark Wizard doesn't hurt others" said Matt.

"You don't even know what you are talking about" said Umbridge.

"Professor, don't you see, there are forces out there that we need to be prepared for, we need to make sure everyone of us is ready. To you high up in the Ministry the world to you could seem such an innocent place but to boy like me who has had reality pushed down upon him every day of his life, you realize the world is a cruel, dark, merciless place and if you aren't prepared you better start preparing or else" said Matt.

"I'm glad your philosophical nature has found a path for you but this is my class and I will teach it the way I want" said Umbridge.

"Sure it's your way and not the Ministry's" said Matt.

"Hold your tongue" said Umbridge.

"No" said Matt.

"Detention" said Umbridge.

"Gladly" said Matt.

Matt and Harry had both received detentions, Harry not a surprise by McGonagall but Matt who in the past five years had received no detentions was shocked. Matt didn't feel a thing about it. He would gladly do it again. Matt walked in first and was given a new quill by Umbridge. She told Harry to write "I shall not lie" and Matt to right a paragraph on behavior issues and to never do it again.

"How many times" said Harry.

"Until it…sinks in" said Umbridge sitting down. Matt started to write. He looked at his hand and saw as he was writing it was scratching onto his skin. He shook his head and just kept writing every now again checking his hand and seeing the blood crawling out of the open gashes. At five o'clock they were done and Matt looked at his hand. He gripped it and walked out of the room with Harry holding his hand. His was not in bad shape as Matt. Matt opened his backpack and grabbed his med kit he had. He took out his gauze and wrapped it around his hand. He then walked away with Harry to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Matt, Harry" said Hermione waving them over.

"How was detention" said Ron.

"Uh okay" said Harry who was hiding his hand.

"Harry what's wrong with your hand" said Hermione.

"Nothing" said Harry. He accidentally let his hand slip and it showed his new scar.

"She did that to you" said Hermione. "You should report it to a teacher" said Hermione.

"It's fine Hermione" said Harry.

"And Matt you, you're bleeding" said Hermione looking at Matt's now blood soaked gauzed hand.

"Huh" said Matt looking down. "Oh it's nothing" said Matt taking a seat.

"Nothing, you call that nothing" said Hermione pointing to it.

"Oh come on, I've been bruised up, scratched up, I had a broken leg my second year, this is truly nothing" said Matt.

"Are you crazy!" she screeched to Matt.

"Mind keeping your voice down" hissed Matt.

"Hermione what's wrong" said Arin.

"Look at his hand" said Hermione.

"Bad accident with one of your Guardsmen" said Arin.

"No this is from Umbridge" said Hermione.

"Umbridge did that to you" said Alpha coming over and looking at Matt's hand. "God, but that's what I'm didn't come here to tell you" said Alpha.

"Really, what did you come here for, want my sword as well" said Matt.

"Cap, we, I, we…" said Alpha.

"Captain, we need to talk" said Gamma and Beta coming over.

"Sir" said Delta sitting on the side with Delta.

"You should be at your own tables" said Matt.

"Not until we apologize" said Gamma.

"We were out of line" said Beta.

"No, it's perfectly alright, I've got my resignation already filled out it will be sent down tomorrow morning, I've already recommended my next Captain, granted it will not be followed" said Matt.

"We're trying to apologize for our behavior, sir" said Alpha.

"Alpha, I'm no longer the Captain, you are" said Matt. Dinner plates appeared and that told the other Guardsmen to depart. "You know, not feeling that hungry again tonight, I'll see you back at the common room" said Matt getting up and walking towards the staircase.

"What happened" said Ron over to Alpha.

"I accidentally defied my superior officer; I believed that rubbish in the _Prophet_ about him. Also, I was jealous and the other guys supported me, we didn't mean to push him to resignation. God damn it this is my fault" said Alpha.

"Alpha, come on, it's Matt, he'll get over it quicker than you can say " said Harry.

"Fine, " said Alpha.

"Sir, before you go turn in that resignation form, we're sorry" said Beta to Matt as he walking towards the Commodore's office in the Eastern Corridor.

"I thought about what I said as well, I'm sorry as well" said Matt.

"So, still lance mates" said Gamma.

"Still lance mates" said Matt.

"So you going to tell us about your hand" said Beta pointing to Matt's still gauzed up hand.

"Oh, you know Umbridge, dentention" said Matt.

"Can you even fight with that" said Gamma.

"I've mostly got the wound cleansed up, I'm letting it heal naturally" said Matt.

"That's pretty stupid" said Gamma.

"Let's just say it's another battle scar" said Matt.

Matt moved on throughout the course of the year. Harry was slowly becoming quite unlike himself. Sometimes he would go on a rampage or be so timid it scared everyone. Sometime when winter had hit Hermione had brought up the idea of defending themselves, creating another secret society. Matt shook his head he would have no part in this secret society, was he scared of Umbridge. Hell no! But was he scared of what Umbridge would do to anyone he cared about. Hell yes! It was on that Saturday he was called to Umbridge's office. He walked in and stared to find that his squadron was assembled.

"Professor, I'm sorry but has my squad or I done anything wrong" said Matt.

"No, sadly, not but I believe you know that there is a secret organization going on, they're meeting down at the Hog's Head. We both want to keep this school safe, and if this organization is being run by a troublemaker then we both know that this would put the school in danger. We have the chance now to make sure they don't do such a thing" said Umbridge.

"So, you're sending us to end this organization before it even begins, isn't that a risky move, I mean my men and I still have to be with them for the remainder of the school year" said Matt.

"If you do this you'll be granted unlimited pardon cards from me, that way if someone decides to attack you or your men and are punished for defending yourselves from these "rebels" so Captain, what do you say" said Umbridge.

Matt looked at his squad. "Get your gear" said Matt walking away with his team in tow.

"Sir, you can't be serious" said Gamma.

"Get your gear on" said Matt keeping his squad quiet as they entered the locker room. They put on their new snow armor. Black and white camo infused with a heating pack. They put on their swords onto their hips and walked towards the Hog's Head.

"Gamma, Delta, go cover the back" said Matt pointing for them to go to the back door. They nodded apprehensively not sure what Matt's mind was processing. "Alpha, Beta, get on each side of the door. I'll breach" said Matt walking up to the front of the sword. He pulled out his sword silently not letting the metal ring as it escaped its sheath. He kicked the door open and propped his blade against his arm and made his way in. "Gamma, Delta, NOW!" he yelled. Gamma and Delta immediately went in pulled out there swords. They blocked the exit having their swords out and drawn. Alpha and Beta came in and went to the sides. "Stay where you are!" commanded Matt. The students in there looked at Matt. Harry stared blankly at Matt.

"By order of Professor Umbridge, I am proud to announce you are to have a new set of underwear to replace your spoiled ones" said Matt laughing as he put his sword back on his hip. The looks on the faces of everyone did not seem very impress. Matt could see that his squad was looking at him with the same expression. "Huh, Professor Umbridge is onto you Harry, she sent me instead of her new taskforce the Inquisitorial Squad. I don't think we'll be that lucky again. She probably waiting for me to bring you all in, I'll tell her that I disbanded you "rebels" and have been severely punished, I have broken your spirit and moral, that you won't be a problem anymore, I suppose that this would be a lie but what can I say the blasted frog lady hasn't exactly made me want to do her any favors" said Matt.

"So, what were you talking about before the Captain came in" said Alpha.

"Harry's Patronus" said Luna.

"Oh blimey, Matt does any one know you can produce a full one too" said Delta.

"It's hidden underwraps" said Matt.

"Blimey, Matt, Harry's Patronus is a stag, what's yours" said Dean.

"A phoenix" said Matt.

"Holy" said Seamus.

"Can we see?" said Luna. "I mean Harry won't show us" she continued.

"He doesn't have his wand" said Beta.

"Don't need one" said Matt. He held up his hand. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ he yelled. A hissing sound came as his Patronus leaped out of his hand and flew around the room. It landed on the desk looking at Ron. Matt closed his hands and the phoenix dissolved into a white mist. Matt looked at the crowd.

"What the heck was that" said Delta.

"Been practicing" said Matt.

"You just, used magic without a wand" said Seamus.

"He's more powerful than Dumbledore" said Dean.

"Huh, not seeing how you can put that together but it takes concentration, something that I've learned through my mediation lessons in the Guard" said Matt.

"Harry, we could…" said Hermione pointing at Matt.

"You're thinking of asking him to…" said Harry.

"No, you can still handle the defense with a wand but Matt has experience handling a defense without a wand, I mean he barged in here knowing that we would probably disarm him" said Hermione.

"No" said Matt. It wasn't a yell, it wasn't even a whisper. It was an order. "I will not teach any of you how to use a sword, you aren't prepared for it, I will teach you about self-restraint but that's all I will offer, nothing more and nothing less. Of course if Harry will have me?" asked Matt looking at him.

"I see no problem" said Harry.

"We'll start immediately, as soon as we find a place to practice" said Hermione.

It didn't take long until they had found the Room of Requirement. It became our base, our practice sessions. The Inquisitorial Squad Umbridge had created was in search for us. But Matt had an idea to level out the playing field with this new squad of Slytherins. He was in the Commodore's office right after a Dumbledore's Army session. "Sir, I've been getting reports from various students that the Inquisitorial Squad have been making firm actions to not only force people to obey them but have been abusing their power, sir, they're a threat and we can't just sit here and do nothing" said Matt.

"I know" said Jacob.

"Sir?" said Matt.

"If I allow this action then it will reflect upon me and…" said Jacob.

"Then when the time comes that Umbridge comes to go after us, blame it on me, I will rightfully take the fall, but I will not allow any more students to get hurt" said Matt.

"Then do what you must, I'm granting you emergency powers, Captain, do what you feel is right" said Jacob.

"Thank you, sir" said Matt saluting. He grabbed the intercom. "This is Captain Matthew Alvon I'm contacting all reserve members to meet at the Eastern Corridor, this is an emergency" said Matt.

"Reserves" said Jacob.

"Emergency actions calls for emergency measures" said Matt walking out.

"Now I know all of you here are wondering why I decided to call for the reserve members" said Matt. A few nods followed his words. "We are in dark times my friends, we have sworn to defend this school from the outside troubles that have plagued it for centuries. We have taken an oath that binds us all together as one strong unit that when this school is attacked we shall defend it. But now what happens when those evils are inside the castle harming the very students we have sworn to protect. Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad have brought these dark times of mistrust. My fellows we are going into war with Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad. Those who do not wish to embark on this trail with me step back now" said Matt. Nobody moved, they all had suffered under Umbridge or her taskforce, they wanted payback. Matt couldn't blame them. This was their school, their home and now it was being attacked from the inside by a corrupt politician and her taskforce. Matt nodded his head looking at the faces in the crowd. They were willing for the fight. "My fellow Guardsmen, my friends, before we can make any movement against this threat, the old ways must be modernized. New strategies are being designed for our new enemy. Our enemy is not a Horntail Worm or a centaur; it is a student who has walked a path of shame and disgrace. My Guardsmen, we are modernizing the Guardsmen, reserve members meet your new friend, Lieutenant Delta bring out the GH-5 rifles" said Matt watching as Delta wheeled in a arms crate and lifted a rifle. "Delta explain to them the very mechanism inside" said Matt.

"Yes, sir, we've cracked the case of stunning, by using a simple spell inside the generator we've been able to run a complete use of magic inside this rifle" said Delta.

"Gentlemen, get ready for your new training" said Matt.

Between new Guardsmen practice and Dumbledore Army's Defense lessons on top of his own schoolwork Matt barely realized that soon would be the Christmas Holidays. He was awoken by Ron who told Matt to get up. It was midnight, why was Ron in a rush. Matt looked at Harry who almost seemed was going to collapse on himself. Matt got up and pulled on his robe over his clothes and helped Ron carry Harry to the Headmaster. Dumbledore sent for the rest of the Weasely's as Harry explained his dream. It was gruesome. Mr. Weasely was being slaughtered by what Harry was telling Dumbledore. As soon as he finished his vision Dumbledore went to order ordering all his past Headmaster's portraits to go get the Order. This wasn't good at all and to make matters worse Dumbledore had requested Snape to make Harry and him learn Occlumency. Harry was exasperated by the concept of it while Matt learned quickly as the Snape kept pushing into his mind. Before Christmas Holidays Snape decided to go after him for the first part of the lesson. Matt created a fake memory trapping Snape while setting up barriers as Snape tried to push out of the memory. Matt then created an elevator and ordered Snape to get in. He got in and was sentenced back into his own mind. Matt who was a pile of sweat at the end of it looked at Snape who was in no better shape. He ordered Matt to leave seeing that his mind was well fortified. Harry on the other hand would not be so lucky.

Harry and him were then sent back to 12 Grimmauld Place for the Holidays. Matt who was down in the kitchen looked at the happy Weasely and Harry talking to Sirius. He looked at the book in his hand. His father's memories locked inside. He nodded his head it would be now or never. "Sorry to interrupt" said Matt coming in.

"Nonsense, Matthew, good to see you're doing well" said Arthur.

"No I'm glad you're alright Mr. Weasely" said Matt.

"You look distraught dear" said Mrs. Weasely.

"I just realized I still have my grandparents" said Matt holding up his book.

"No, you're not going to those devils" said Sirius.

"Devils?" said Matt.

"Your mother left those people to be with your father, they're awful, hated your father because of his status as a Muggle-born" said Sirius.

"Sirius, my father liked to be called a Mudblood when being referred to his blood status" said Matt.

"Your father was the oddball, alright, he decided the fact to call himself a Mudblood was too…" said Sirius.

"Why call himself something he's not, if you have to create another name to replace the insult than what's the point" said Matt.

"Fine, but you're not going to those people" said Sirius.

"Sirius, I need to know" said Matt.

"Who's is the boy's maternal grandparents" said Mr. Weasely stepping in.

"A man by the name of Alexander Paxton, a pureblood, a Slytherin, but yet your mom was in Gryffindor with us but otherwise, a follower of You-Know-Who, I'm not sending you to them, he'll just call for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" said Sirius.

"The boy has asked and I think I will do wise to allow it" said Mr. Weasely.

"Really, have you met the man" said Sirius.

"I have" said Mr. Weasely.

"What" said Sirius.

"He works in my Department, a nice fellow, real quiet, has a dead look in his eyes, wouldn't surprise me from what you're telling me this man happens to have lost his daughter. The boy must go" said Mr. Weasely.

"And you're going to take him in your condition" said Sirius.

"Um…" said Mr. Weasely.

"I'll go on my own, I'll use the Floo Network, I just needed your permission" said Matt.

"He has mine" said Mr. Weasely.

"Not mine" said Sirius.

"Are you sure about this" asked Mrs. Weasely.

"I don't care if the man hated my father, I just need to know who I am" said Matt.

"You know who you are" said Harry.

"They're a connection Harry, they're the only link I have to my parents, like Sirius is to you, they are to me, and I would rather know that I have nothing to do with them then live my life wondering" said Matt.

"Then go" said Sirius realizing the boy would go anyway.

Matt came out of the fireplace of the Paxton residence and looked around.

"Was that the Floo, dear" said Matt's grandmother's voice.

"I think I'll go check" called back Alexander. He then looked at the mirror reflection of the boy who had taken his daughter away from him.

"Uh, hi" said Matt.

"I thought you were dead" said Alexander.

"Know I'm very much alive, um, I don't know if you actually know me but…" said Matt.

"James" said Matt's grandmother walking in.

"No, I'm Matthew Alvon, I'm your grandson" said Matt.

"I can't believe it" said Matt's grandmother.

"Caroline, get a pot of tea boiling" said Alexander.

"Yes, dear, it's nice to see you Matthew" said Caroline stumbling into the kitchen.

"I thought you were also dead, I mean, your mother mentioned you but I thought you died with her" said Alexander.

"No, I was adopted by the Potters and raised by the Dursleys" said Matt.

"I see, so that it's then, damn" said Alexander.

"Mr. Paxton, I see that maybe I should have sent a letter explaining my coming, maybe I should have explained my being here a little better" said Matt.

"Mr. Paxton?" said Alexander looking at his grandson. His eyes were the dark navy blue eyes that Matt had received from his mother. His eyes, Matt could tell had at one point been full of life but now they were almost dead barely hanging on. "No grandson of mine is going to call me "Mr. Paxton."

"This is awkward for you isn't it" said Matt.

"No, heavens, no, I get to see my grandson, come on get over here and give your grandfather a hug that he hasn't received for what fifteen years" said Alexander. Matt walked over.

"My just as tall as your father at this age" said Alex making the first move and hugging his grandson. Matt winced. "Oh, to hard" said Alex.

"No, just that I usually don't get one of these" said Matt.

"Oh, by the way who are these Dursleys that you spoke of" said Alexander.

"Awful, but you know I've lived with them for the past fifteen years and you sort of get used to it" said Matt.

"But you aren't on your own" said Alexander.

"No, I have Harry, me and him aren't blood brothers but in the end I keep an eye on him being the oldest." Matt had found out his birthdate, June 21st. Matt was then lead into the kitchen by his grandfather. He sat down and was poured a cup of tea by his grandmother.

"Sirius said that you were in Slytherin, were you a Death Eater" said Matt.

"Heavens, no, no, no" said Alexander. His last no was a whisper as his head dropped. "But I did support him, I supported what he was doing, I didn't see that I was turning into a monster like him until…" said Alexander who looked up at Matt. His eyes were on the verge of tears now. "Until their deaths, yes, I said their, your father, it took me to his death that he was my little girl's one and only" said Alexander.

"You're father was a good man" said Caroline.

"I wish I knew them" said Matt.

"So, what's it like living with an escape convict" said Alexander changing the subject.

"Who?" said Matt.

"Sirius Black" said Alexander.

"Oh, I uh" said Matt.

"Easy there, I know about Pettigrew" said Alexander.

"How" said Matt.

"Your dad was on to something, he fiercely defended his friends, which happened to be James Potter, he thought there was a mole in the Order of the Phoenix, and god knows he was right. It took me awhile to see through your father's notes on his "little" case but I figured it out. Pettigrew didn't die for he was Animagus, it took me more to piece the fact that your dad went after him and that's what who killed him. Of course it only came to me two years ago and with the Ministry taking offense to defending you, Harry or Dumbledore I can't reveal any of this information" said Alexander.

"Do you still have his notes" said Matt.

"Yes, I kept them up in the attic just in case" said Alexander. "Have the Death Eaters come" said Matt.

"That's an odd question" said Alexander.

"Well, have they" he continued questioning his grandfather.

"They only know my new home that I moved into during the war but after your mother died I decided to remove all contact from them and have moved to the old homestead. It was easier and I moved Departments and have cut all ties from really the outside world. It was how I grieved" said Alexander.

"Your grandfather hates seeing any of those men who knew him from the war. They in the end killed his family" said Caroline.

Matt looked at the clock as it struck 2. "I'm sorry but I must be going back, I promised the Weasely's I be there for Christmas dinner" said Matt standing up.

"Hang on" said Alexander getting up and heading upstairs.

"What's he up to" said Matt.

"Don't quite know" said Caroline.

"Here we are, you're grandmother's way of grieving was shopping for the past fifteen years" said Alexander bring down a box. "This was for your fourteenth birthday and Christmas" said Alexander handing Matt two small boxes.

"Should I open them" said Matt.

"Open them back and Grimmauld Place" said Alexander.

"How do you know where I live" said Matt.

"It's the Black House, every pureblood person knows where it is" said Alexander leading Matt to the Floo Network.

"Grandpa, just be prepared, there's a war coming, and I don't want you as one of the casualties" said Matt.

"Grandson, I assure you I'm will never again be involved with the Dark Lord, never again, but you make me a promise, don't go running for trouble" said Alexander.

"Then you don't know me" said Matt.

"Just like your father" said Alexander.

"We share the same middle name, Trouble" said Matt. He stepped in the chimney and sent himself off to Grimmauld Place.

"Ah, honey, we're going to move, I have a feeling that soon we'll have Death Eaters come looking for us" said Alexander.

"Where too" said Caroline.

"The sea" he said.

Matt sat down around the tree Mrs. Weasely had brought to Grimmauld Place. She placed the new clothes that she had knitted for them. Matt received a new sweater with the letter M knitted on it. He looked at the other Weaselys that were groaning under it but Matt actually liked these things. "Hey what are those two gifts" said Harry.

"From the grandparents" said Matt.

"Oh, well let's see" said Sirius.

Matt opened up the first gift. A picture frame, it was of his parents. He didn't truly have a picture of his parents. Matt studied there faces. His mother had long brown hair that glistened in the wind. She had the navy blue eyes that were his. His father had the same hair as Matt and they were about the same height. The thing that gave Matt's features different from his father was the long scar that came across his right eye. "Sirius, why does my father have a scar" said Matt.

"Oh that, stupid trick played by Slytherins, they called it a Blood Monger" said Sirius.

"What's a Blood Monger" said Harry.

"Dark Magic, it attacked the school while your dad was the Commodore of the Guard back in his seventh year. He fought against it. He didn't know how to stop it, I was surprised he did stop it" said Sirius.

"When" said Matt.

"The very start of the year" said Sirius.

"How'd he do it" said Matt.

"After getting himself almost killed and having a broken leg he realized that the Blood Monger was locked onto his blood. He took his sword and scraped it against his arm causing a massive blood leak but the blood on the sword is what the Blood Monger sensed. Your father tossed the sword over to the Slytherin table. The Blood Monger turned his back to James and your father jumped on rubbing his blood over the Blood Monger's face. It had this axe that would keep trying to kill him but with the blood all over its face he just sensed it was in front of him and it swung knocking its head right off destroying the Blood Monger. Your father was then taken to Madam Pomfrey and was sorted all out, massive blood loss; your mother was at his side the entire time. He only joked about it. The scar though Madam Pomfrey tried to get rid of but your father insisted how did he put it added to his charm or something like that" said Sirius.

"Huh" said Matt.

"What about the other one" said Harry.

He opened the other one to reveal a watch. There was a note attached to it.

_Dear Matthew,_

_ This would be your fifteenth Christmas, it's would be nice to finally see you grown up but at last the world is a cruel place that has separated us. I leave this watch, my watch, the watch that your mother used to play with, this is a Paxton watch but in the end a watch that I know you will care for._

Matt put the watch on. "Well this is from me" said Sirius handing two gifts one for Harry and Matt. "Thanks" said Matt.

"Wow this is awesome" said Harry looking at his gift.

Matt opened his. It was a gauntlet that Matt pulled over his arm and pressed the center console button and a shield circled around the gauntlet. "Wow" said Matt.

"Created by your father, he brought it to my flat a few days before he died saying to give it to you when I thought you were ready" said Sirius. "Seeing how there's a war coming, I think your ready, we need another Potter and Alvon in the Order" said Sirius.

"No, they are children" said Mrs. Weasely.

"I'm willing to fight, I'm ready to fight, I'm already at war with the Inquisitorial Squad, why not a few Death Eaters" said Matt.

"Alvon spirit lives on" said Sirius.

"We're both ready" said Harry.

"And James lives on as well" said Sirius.

"No, you are just two boys" said Mrs. Weasely. "And right now, you have more important things to worry about like your O. " stated Mrs. Weasely.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasely" the two brothers said in unison as Matt rolled his eyes.

The Holidays ended and Matt was back on duty working on their war tactics with the Inquisitorial Squad. The reserve members had turned in new patrol outlines stating they were now becoming active duty members. Matt assigned his lieutenant to head a squad of the new active members. One day Matt wasn't at the Dumbledore Army session having been summoned by his own squad mates. They were running through some of the heavy areas the Inquisitorial Squad usually were at. Matt then looked at the Dumbledore coin having heard Neville's voice break through. "Matt, Matt do you copy" said Neville.

"Yeah, I'm here what is going on" said Matt.

"They're here" said Matt.

"No, way" said Matt. "I'm coming" said Matt.

"They're taking Harry to the Headmaster's office" said Neville.

"Alright" said Matt. He grabbed his gear and suited up grabbing his father's gauntlet. He ran through the hallways. He grabbed his grappling line and shot it up to the Headmaster's tower. He shot up and rolled into the window. He pulled out his sword letting the metal ring to show his presence. His shield activated and looked at Professor Umbridge, Minister Fudge and a few Aurors in the office.

"Is this the boy, you were speaking off" said Fudge.

"Yes, the boy has been against the Inquisitorial Squad" said Umbridge.

"For they have been abusing their power of authority against students. I've sworn an oath to protect them from people who shall endanger them" said Matt.

"Dumbledore, you've been raising an army, not just of wizards but those of people who dare use Muggle weapons" said Fudge.

"Don't you even dare think of disbanding the Guardsmen" said Matt.

"Yes, we are going to disband you, I've been too lenient on this school. You need to realize that the Dark Lord is not back, and Professor Umbridge will immediately do what she must for this school. Dumbledore you will come with us to Azkaban" said Fudge.

"Oh I'm sorry but I will not be coming shall we say quietly" said Dumbledore. He then apparated away leaving everyone stunned. They then turned to look at Matt. "Um, you know, seeing how there are two Aurors here and the fact that I'm fully armed and may I add dangerous as well, I think I'll just, umm" said Matt he had been backing up. He got up on the desk.

"No where to go like your head master" said Fudge.

"Well, not exactly" said Matt.

"Don't you dare jump" said Umbridge.

"You can give me detention later" said Matt who fell out of the window. Fudge looked down and saw Matt yell out "_Tendo ventus_" he started gliding down to the ground and running back to the Eastern Corridor.

"Shut it all down; hide the rifles in the bunkers underneath the school, revert all weapons to swords. They're coming" said Matt over his OPSAT. As he arrived the Fudge and Umbridge were there. "Swords, you said that they carried these new weapons Umbridge" said Fudge.

"I'm sorry I swear they must have hid them" said Umbridge.

"Where?" he said pointing around.

"Then I will send them all to serve my detention" said Umbridge.

"NO! HE WILL BE THE ONLY ONE, I DON'T WANT THE ENTIRE SCHOOL UNDER LOCKDOWN!" he yelled obviously frustrated.

"Of course, Minister" said Umbridge.

"I'll gladly accept" said Matt walking in. He dropped his sword and lowered his shield. He placed his helmet on the ground. He dropped his OPSAT and looked at the two politicians. He was in for the worst punishment of his life.

It wasn't that bad they wrote with the evil quills for a good hour and they all made faces at Cho Chang who had betrayed all of them to Inquisitorial Squad. He was no longer Captain of the Guard for they were now all disbanded. They're armor; swords and the Eastern Corridor were all blocked off by the Inquisitorial Squad and now Matt just kept to himself. His friends from the other Houses were told to remain away from each other, never to meet, and never to discuss any of the Guardsmen. He and Alpha had only seen each other in the Common Room and both kept away from each other focusing on the only thing left: O. .

The O. came and went. That was the moment that made everyone realize war was coming. Harry fell and then went into a rage saying "He has Sirius." They needed to get to the ministry and the only way to go was through Umbridge which wasn't a problem when they had led her to meet her fate with centaurs. They then realized they couldn't use it and they flew on winged horses. Matt had brought his four Lieutenants back with them. He had them equip with the rifles and he put a pistol in his back pocket. He grabbed his sword. They went into the Room of Mysteries where Harry discovered his fate of the Chosen One. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange happen to appear with them though.

"Good, give it here" said Lucius.

"Get your own" said Matt.

"Oh, look it's the baby Alvon" said Bellatrix.

Matt heard Neville gulp as he saw the woman who had tortured Neville's parents.

"How's your father Alvon" said Lucius.

"Where's Pettigrew, too afraid of me" said Matt.

"Pettigrew is with the Dark Lord preparing him for our return" said Lucius.

"Then be prepared to tell him you failed" said Matt. "Fire" said Matt. Shots came out of his lieutenants rifles as Death Eaters started sending hexes. Harry and his friends sent off their own jinxes and hexes trying to defend themselves against the Death Eaters. They journeyed throughout the chamber until the Order arrived saving them. Matt swung his sword.

"Nice one!" yelled Tonks as Matt sent out a fire ball saving her from a Death Eater.

"Just doing my job!" called back Matt. "NO!" yelled Harry. Sirius was dead and Matt couldn't stop it. Harry was running after Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" yelled Matt running after Harry. Matt stopped to see Harry pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

"Harry don't" said Matt. It was too late the Dark Lord had arrived. Thank god for Dumbledore who came to their rescue but Lestrange escaped. Harry and him then felt their minds being attacked from Voldemort. Matt collapsed. Voldemort was nothing like Snape. He broke through Matt's first defense barrier and Matt implanted in his mind but the tension then released seeing he was going after Harry more. Matt crawled over. "C'mon fight it!" he said trying to raise his voice but it more sounded hoarse than anything else. Matt didn't know what Harry did but Voldemort reappeared as soon as Fudge came in seeing the Dark Lord had returned. Boy, was this going to make the first page of the Daily Prophet. Matt looked at everyone who had been in the battle. They were a bloody mess especially his men. Alpha had a marker in his hand. He was counting how many hits he had on his gun. Matt shook his head and walked over to his squad.

"Well, I don't think we're being disavowed anymore" said Delta.

"You got that right Delt, we're coming back right, Cap" said Beta.

"Yes, we are, but we'll be more on defense next year, we'll be needing every reserve member on active duty until this war is over" said Matt.

"Yes, sir" said the squad seeing that the days of quiet patrol duty were now going to be dangerous. But they were the elite in Matt's and he would have nothing else from the Phoenix Squadron.

"Prepare yourselves for we are at war" said Matt.


	7. Chapter 6

Year VI

Matt didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the Burrow. Under orders from Dumbledore he was to not return to the Dursleys for the summer. It was fine by him but he had asked if he could go to his grandparents. To his surprise they had left the old homestead. Now Matt could no longer contact them or be anywhere near them. So he had been chosen to accompany the Weaselys from Grimmauld Place to the Burrow. It was getting close to Harry's arrival time, he was to be dropped off by Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore had asked Matt to keep in contact with the rest of his squad from the Guardsmen. Delta had always been the first one to come online. They were covering over strategic entrances and exits. The school was most likely a prized source of rule for both sides and who ever held sway over the school held sway over the future of the wizarding world. Matt went down stairs when he saw Harry standing in the doorway of the Burrow. "Hey, Harry, been awhile" said Matt jumping off the last staircase.

"Yeah it has you got to get caught up to speed on things" said Harry.

"What, Cannons are losing the season that's really not news" said Matt.

"No, the war" said Harry.

"Harry, trust me, I would tell you if I knew myself, Dumbledore's orders were to come here and stay here, more like to give you space, makes sense, and I've been more drawing strategies and plotting Voldemort's next move" said Matt. Mrs. Weasely shuttered at the name and Matt couldn't blame her.

"So, what do we do now I mean we're not allowed in the Order missions and we're not allowed to do anything" said Harry.

"We wait until school starts and enjoy being together" said Matt.

"Why does it sound like your dying" said Harry.

"Sometimes in war we have to live each day like our last, I read it somewhere, it sounds good doesn't it" said Matt.

"I'm glad you feel that way" said Harry.

"Just go bunk with Ron, I think he's still up, I'll catch up in a minute" said Matt.

"Matt" whispered Mrs. Weasely.

"Yeah" said Matt.

"Are you going to tell him" said Mrs. Weasely.

"How do you know" said Matt.

"Ronald" said Mrs. Weasely.

"No, he's lost Sirius, I don't want to cause him anymore pain, and it's my problem not his" said Matt.

"Your vision though" said Mrs. Weasely.

"Is not of his concern, Mrs. Weasely, it's only of mine, and the time will come" said Matt.

"I hope you know what you're doing then" said Mrs. Weasely.

"So do I" said Matt walking back upstairs. Matt had had a vision last night that had shocked everyone. It was of the Dark Lord sneering his awful face in Matt's eyes and Matt screaming in pain and what seemed to be Matt's death. He couldn't tell if it was real vision that would come true or it was just the time of war and his return that had just given him a nightmare. Matt stopped at walked into the room and got a good night sleep. Harry was no longer moaning and groaning which was nice but Ron still snored but Matt was used to that.

Matt got up in the morning. It was early dawn. He grabbed his sword from under the bed and went out into the wheat fields outside the Burrow. He swung his sword through his wrist twirling and then getting into a stance. He shut his eyes allowing himself to calm before going into the _Alvonian Defense System_. His new moves allowed him to give quick defense while adding a strong counteroffensive. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries had given him an edge in the way to combat Death Eaters with a sword. Matt stopped and listened to the wind blowing. He sat down and crossed his legs taking breaths opening his mind to listen to the wonders of the world. Crickets off in the distance, twigs snapping, the Weaselys slowly arising, boy was Harry in for a surprise when he found Fleur Delacour in the Burrow with breakfast for him. What surprised him was the screech. He ran back into the Burrow up the stairs and went to the screech. It was Harry. "Okay, that was a surprise" said Harry looking at Fleur.

"Jesus, Harry, if I can hear you outside that means your way to loud" said Matt.

"Sorry, she scared me" said Harry.

"My apologeez" said Fleur.

"No offense but what are you doing here" said Harry.

"She's getting married" said Ginny having awoken and was standing next to Matt.

"To who?" said Harry looking at Ron who had a crush on Fleur since fourth year.

"To Bill" said Matt.

"A wonderful man" said Fleur. Ginny was making a face wanting to puke.

"Hey, by the way Matt have you seen Arin" said Ron.

"Actually I received a letter from her the other day, tonight I'm going to her house to meet with well, her family" said Matt.

"Oh boy, that's not going to be fun" said Harry.

"Oh shut up" said Matt.

"Just saying you better make a good impression" said Harry.

"I always do" said Matt. "So do I get breakfast in bed" said Matt.

"No you were out practizing" said Fleur.

"Oh, huh, oh well, I'll eat breakfast like everyone else down in the kitchen" said Matt walking back downstairs to see Mrs. Weasely up. She was trying desperately to get Bill Weasely to see reason and not marry Fleur. Matt couldn't exactly see why. Bill was happy and in a time of war happy was hard to come by. Fleur was nice, pretty, and worked with Bill at Gringotts which had brought the two close. Matt sat down at the table. He looked at the window outside. He noticed a red bird out in the backyard. He got up and took a look at. He ran out the backdoor and knelt down to the bird. It was a phoenix, like the one in Dumbledore's office. It was small one, probably three years old. Matt looked at it. "Easy there, I'm a friend, let me see here" said Matt he looked at its wing. "Broken huh, let's see if I can mend it" said Matt. His hand glowed as Matt concentrated on the spell to mend a broken bone. He sat back after about five minutes and examined his work. The phoenix looked up and then at its wing it then landed on Matt's arm. "I thought you beast were wild" said Matt seeing that it had chosen him to be its guardian. The phoenix stared blankly at him. "Oh alright, you can come in" said Matt. "But you need a name, Polly" said Matt. The bird gave what Matt would call a disgusted face to even come up with such a name. "Alright boy or girl" said Matt. The bird made a gesture nodding at him. "Boy" said Matt. "Alright, uh, Alpheus" said Matt. It shook its head. "No, um, Psi" said Matt. Again it shook it's head. "Alright, here we go I think I got it, Aphelion" said Matt. The phoenix thought about it and then nodded deciding it was an acceptable name. Matt got up and took the phoenix back inside.

"Matt what are you doing" said Mrs. Weasely.

"Mrs. Weasely, meet Aphelion, Aphelion, Mrs. Weasely" said Matt. The bird did a graceful head bow.

"Oh my, your pet I take it" said Mrs. Weasely.

"I guess" said Matt.

"Well there we are, everybody is present, the mail arrived with your O. " said Mrs. Weasely handing them out to everybody.

"Nine "Outstandings" in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Study Of Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and History Of Magic and one "Exceeds Expectations" in Defence Against The Dark Arts" said Hermione.

"Well I received Astronomy: ACare of Magical Creatures: E Charms: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Divination: P Herbology: E History of Magic: D Potions: E Transfiguration: E" said Harry.

"I did alright" said Ron.

"Matt?" said Harry. Hermione looked over to see Matt. Matt had opened his but was hiding it from everyone except Aphelion.

"Matt?" said Hermione.

"Bloody hell, it's almost like he's seen a Howler" said Ron.

"I can't believe it" said Matt.

"Can't believe what" said Harry.

"I'm a complete idiot" said Matt.

"Oh god he got all Trolls" said Ron.

"No, all Outstanding" said Matt.

"What?" said Harry ripping it out of Matt's hands.

"I did look at it, there's a lot of O's which means that somehow I passed my entire test with Outstandings. I can't believe it" said Matt.

"Yeah, Hermione, you got bumped off by a guy who puts a tin can on his head" said Ron. She shoved him.

"Guys, it doesn't really matter in the end, I'm just taking N.E. in Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, and Charms seeing that I'll be doing a lot this year in the Guardsmen for we have no Commodore so I'll be doing all the heavy lifting and I'm only the Captain still" said Matt.

"Oh, but this is still incredible" said Hermione. "I thought you be excited about this."

"Don't get me wrong here Hermione but to me it doesn't matter I mean to you this just shows us all your hard work, for me what's it going to do" said Matt.

"I don't know but Matt this is something worth celebrating for do you realize that there are a lot of people that come close to getting 10 O. but don't and you're just over hear like it's nothing. You're rare Matt" said Hermione.

"Thanks but why gloat it just makes me look bad, and face it you're the smartest person in at Hogwarts" said Matt.

"Obviously someone missed something" said Hermione.

"Wait, a second, something seems a miss here" said Ron pointing to Matt.

"Why, if you're wondering I took some Smart potion, I didn't or anything else that relates to the chemicals in the brain, I didn't use anything but take my textbook and read it and studied all my notes" said Matt.

"Okay, I want to test something" said Hermione.

"What" asked Matt.

"Page 349 of the _Defensive Magical Theory_" said Hermione.

"_As sited by Wilbert Sinkhard, the usuage of Disarming is meant to do as stated disarm your opponent. To disarm is to allow oneself the advantage of flight. After successfully disarming run away from your attacker and flee the scene taking any means necessary to get away. Find page 441 to learn Silencing and Tracing Charms" _said Matt. He stopped and looked at the three who were looking at Hermione who was looking at the book.

"That's the entire first paragraph" said Hermione.

"Your saying Matt has a photographic memory" said Harry.

"It must be part of the Alvon gene" said Mr. Weasely walking in. "His father had the same memory, it's what made him a good Auror" said Mr. Weasely.

"Matt that's incredible, once you absorb the information, you can readily use it" said Hermione.

"Great, so now if you excuse me, I have phoenix that needs a cracker" said Matt.

"By the way where'd you get that" said Harry.

"Outside" said Matt.

"Okay" said Harry peering around outside.

"So, Aphelion, here you go" said Matt taking a piece of his toast and handing it to the bird. The bird grabbed it without a second thought and chugged it down. It purred and then flew up to Matt's room. "Oh boy, don't you dare get ashes on my bed!" he yelled. The bird called back giving Matt no doubt the bird had already been thinking of doing it.

"Aphelion seems like an interesting name" said Hermione.

"He didn't like Polly" said Matt getting a laugh out of Ron. Even though Ron jokes were bad his were worse. "So let's move on from our O. and get to more important news" said Matt.

"No, no, no, we are not talking about the war at the table" said Mrs. Weasely.

"Actually I was more talking about the wedding this summer, if Fleur wants an honor guard, I know a few that can handle it but I need to reserve it now and make the plans or you'll never get them" said Matt.

"An 'onor guard" said Fleur.

"Matt just wants to put the Guardsmen on duty for the summer; he thinks he and his Guardsmen are better than the Aurors you're asking for" said Ron.

"Listen, we fought Death Eaters and we got some new weapons we we're putting into production, so you know sorry that I believe my Guardsmen are better than the rusty Aurors at the Ministry" said Matt.

"Weapons" said Harry.

"Yes, you saw the rifles we had they're running off of the Stupefy charm. We thought we could create a few more" said Matt.

"Like what?" said Ron.

"Confringo grenades" said Matt twiddling his thumbs.

"GRENADES!" yelled Mrs. Weasely. She didn't quite know what Muggle weapons were but it didn't take a genius to understand that Matt was talking of explosives.

"Okay, okay, I know we're experimenting but the thing is we want to keep the casualties at a minimum" said Matt.

"With GRENADES!" she yelled.

"Okay, scrap the idea then" said Matt. "Technically we were only in the planning stages of the design, how to keep the spell trapped in a containment field and when to allow it to be released but so far no luck" said Matt sitting back. "So far it's just the Stupefy rifles and our swords" said Matt.

"Just remember your job, Matt" said Ron.

"Yeah, good reminder" said Matt getting up. He went outside and looked at the storm clouds off in the distance. He shook his head. Maybe he was building an army; he was turning into Voldemort creating things that aren't supposed to be tampered with. He nodded his head. He looked back out the Burrow. He walked back in and then went up to his room making sure Aphelion wasn't burning a hole in his bed.

Later that night he walked down stairs. He had a blue dress shirt on and black dress shoes that Ron had said was from Bill. He wore black dress pants and came down the stairs.

"Well, you're looking good, you ready to meet Arin's parents" said Harry.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Matt.

"Now don't do anything stupid" said Mrs. Weasely checking in making sure he was presentable.

"Mrs. Weasely it's me do I do anything stupid" said Matt. Ron and Hermione laughed as Matt made his way and took the Floo right into Arin's living room. He stepped off and wiped himself clean as best he could. The house was huge, or would it be more of a mansion than a house. Up above was the spiral staircase and Matt spotted Arin coming down. He loved her blonde hair always brushed perfectly not a single strand out of place. Her ice blue eyes gave him the warmest feeling inside his chest. He moved to her but she held up her hand. He stopped. He looked around. Oh boy, it was going to be a long night if he couldn't even kiss or hug his girlfriend.

"Well, they're in the kitchen" said Arin.

"Well, I guess I'll escort you in" said Matt holding out his arm. She took it gently and Matt walked her in.

"Aw, Scott, look how cute they are" said Arin's mother Cassandra.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kearns, I'm Matthew Alvon" said Matt holding out his hand. Mrs. Kearns gently shook it but Mr. Kearns looked at it and then turned away.

"I see" said Matt he took Arin and allowed her to sit and then seated himself. He was directly opposite Mr. Kearns. He was reading the newspaper.

"Dear, set the newspaper down and meet Matthew" said Cassandra.

"Blood type, boy" said Scott.

"I believe I'm blood type O, the universal donor" said Matt.

"No, the other blood type" said Scott.

"Um, half-blood" said Matt.

"Okay, so who was the Muggle, your father or mother" said Scott.

"Actually my father was a Muggle-born, and my mother was a pure-blood" said Matt.

"Your father was a Mudblood" said Scott.

"Dad" said Arin.

"No, it's alright, in fact my father approved of the name, and so do I, last year I was called Mudblood Junior by a few Death Eaters, I'm perfectly alright with it" said Matt.

"Then you are not exactly what I look for when I see my daughter date" said Scott.

"Well I'm glad that's out in the air then" said Matt taking a sip of his water.

"Dad" said Arin.

"So, Mr. Kearns, what did you get on your O. " said Matt.

"7 Outstandings, 2 Exceeds Expectations and 1 Acceptable, and what of you" said Scott.

"10 Outstandings" said Matt taking another sip of his water. He was reading Scott trying to impress him but there was no hint of embarrassment or content, it was more of anger.

"Well, ain't that interesting" said Scott.

"Scott, the boy is our guest" said Cassandra sitting down.

"That's amazing Matt" said Arin.

"Thank you" said Matt turning to look at her. He gave her his world famous half smile which she blushed from everytime. He had started to control his own face turning red but in the end he felt his heart always skip a beat and his cheeks heating up as he stared at her. "Well how'd Hermione do, I mean if you got ten she must have done well too" said Arin.

"9 Outstandings and 1 Exceeds Expectations" said Matt.

"Wow, you beat the smartest girl in our year" said Arin.

"Well, don't you feel so accomplished, you beat a pure-blood" said Scott.

"Actually Hermione's a Muggle-born, Dad" said Arin.

"Oh, uh" said Scott.

"Why don't we have dinner" said Cassandra. "Dinky, dear bring over the food, please" she called.

"Dear, why do you act polite to that house-elf" said Scott.

"Well, why not, even if it is a servant, it should still be treated with the same respect actually why am I calling it and "it", she should be treated with the same respect as any other person should" said Matt.

"I see we have an activist right here" said Scott. "The next thing he's going to say is that Muggles and there technology actually can stop magic" said Scott.

"Um, dad, Matt's a Guardsmen" said Arin.

"Oh, those wizards that idolize the tradition Muggle swordsmanship, well what rank, let me guess a Lieutenant" said Scott.

"No, I'm the Captain of the Guard" said Matt.

"Oh my" said Scott. "Looks like Hogwarts has finally done it, Dumbledore's gone mad" he finished. Dinky arrived with the food. "Actually, thank you all but I think I should get going" said Matt placing a kiss on Arin's cheek. He couldn't take having to explain himself to this man.

"Before you go what line of work are you interested in, if you change a few ideals you have I can work you into my Department of Magical Creatures and their Rights" said Scott.

"Actually I was more going into the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement, me and my brother Harry we're thinking of becoming Aurors like our fathers once were" said Matt. At that he left. He didn't take the Floo he went outside and walked down the pathway. He walked a few miles when he met a green house on the edge of the small village. He went up and knocked on it. Mr. Long opened the door.

"Yes, hello, is Jason here" said Matt.

"Oh, I know you, Jason talks about you all the time, hi Albert Long come in, come in" said Mr. Long allowing Matt in. Not all Slytherins were bad. The Longs were what the wizarding world considered blood traitors but of the worse kind considering they all were Slytherins. The Longs had kept their home safe by a Fidelius Charm and Delta had been named Matt as the Secret Keeper. Matt walked in and looked to see Jason coming downstairs.

"Boss, what do I owe this honor" said Jason looking at his commanding officer.

"We're not at school Jason, you can call me Matt" he replied.

"Sorry, but you know me" said Jason.

"I do" said Matt.

"Listen good idea of scrapping the Confringo grenades, you see it's too high of a risk, most of those type of blasting charms are so, I've moved on to the next best thing, our armor, we need a new suits are old ones are too clunky and we need to be fluid since we're dealing with Death Eaters here. So why don't you take a look at the new designs I have taken to create" said Jason handing over a tablet with the designs.

"Jason I didn't come here for work" said Matt.

"Oh, wait didn't you have a dinner with Arin's parents, I know them, they're right down the street a little" said Jason.

"Yeah, it didn't go well" said Matt.

"Oh, um, would you like anything" said Jason.

"No, but thanks" said Matt.

"Oh, man, so let me guess you met Mr. Kearns" said Jason.

"You knew didn't you" said Matt.

"Yeah, that he was an arrogant jerk, but you know it's his little girl he wants what's best for her, but he needs to be more open minded" said Jason.

"Yeah, you can say that again" said Matt.

"Well, you know Arin loves you and I know that you do too so don't let that guy get in the way" said Jason.

"You're right" said Matt.

"Yeah, I know that, so if we're not going to talk about work, then let's talk about my love life here because I think I'm in love with a you know" said Jason.

"I thought your family was classified as blood traitors" said Matt.

"We support Dumbledore this go because well my dad doesn't want to lose again" said Jason.

"So, you're in love with who?" said Matt.

"A beautiful girl, brunette oh god the sad part is she's in Ravenclaw and you know how they are" said Jason.

"No, I don't" said Matt.

"You know they're the smart ones of the school, the ones that believe their mind is superior to others and well Slytherins aren't known for their well brightness" said Jason.

"Uh, so you like this girl but your too scared because your dumb, huh, looks like you got it all solved then" said Matt.

"How did you do it with Arin" said Jason.

"I had help" said Matt.

"How'd you ask her" said Jason.

"Well we really started dating after the Yule Ball, but you're fresh out of luck there so, just ask her, what's the worst she could do curse you into oblivion" said Matt.

"She's also a Muggle-born, I…" said Jason.

"Don't worry about that or your father, if you allow that then what's the point" said Matt.

"Hmm, looks like we're in pretty similar circumstances aren't we?" pointed out Jason.

"Yeah" said Matt.

"Well, just take a look at those alright" said Jason pointing to the schematics.

"I will, thanks" said Matt holding out his hand.

"No problem, boss, I'll give it a whirl with your advice" said Jason. Matt took Jason" chimney back home.

As he walked out into the Weasely living room he was surprised that everyone had been waiting. Matt looked at his watch he had only been gone an hour.

"So, how'd it go" said Harry being the first to ask the question.

"Not so well" said Matt.

"What happened" said Hermione.

"Her father has the strong sense of dislike of me written all over his body" said Matt.

"Oh" said Ron.

"Oh is right, her mother's nice but you know, he and I just see different things, he doesn't believe that I'm the one" said Matt.

"Well, I wouldn't let a parent slow you down" said Bill looking at his mother who was shrugging having no clue what Bill was talking about.

"What he say" said Ron.

"Oh you know, ask about my blood type, what kind were my parents, he seems to not like the idea of my father being a Muggle-born, but you know after that it sort of frosted our relationship oh and I told about my O.W.L grades that really frosted the icing on the cake" said Matt who then went up the stairs wishing everyone a good night.

He awoke the next morning, they were off to Diagon Alley to pick up their no supplies. He looked at the detail of Ministry official waiting for them. Matt had his sword on his hip. "Never thought I see the day I have to do this" said Matt over to Harry.

"Carrying my wand in my back pocket" said Harry.

"And why do we need security" said Matt.

"Just let it go" said Ron.

As they walked through Diagon Alley it became evident that war had struck the alley hard. Shops closed, destroyed, pillaged through it was not the jubilant center of trade and commerce it had once been. "Ollivander is gone" said Matt looking at the old wandmaster's shop now broken.

"Afraid the Death Eaters took him" said Ron.

"How will wizards get their wands" said Hermione.

"There are others like Ollivander just not as beloved and well known" said Ron.

"A shame" said Harry.

"It could be worse" said Matt. The only building that was actually running was Fred and George joke shop. Matt walked into the shop where everyone from Hogwarts was in the exact same place.

"Hey there's Dean" said Matt waving. Dean waved and beckoned Matt over. Matt came over and looked at what Dean was pointing at. "Looks like Fred and George took a few things they learned out of you" said Dean picking up a licorice sword.

"Huh, the official snack food of the Guardsmen" said Matt picking one up.

"Well, look who it is" said Fred.

"Fred, really, the official snack food of the Guardsmen" said Matt waving the "sword."

"Hey these things have been selling like crazy mostly because well for that reason" said Fred.

"Fine, if it helps, I'll say it's true" said Matt.

"Thank you, good to have the man in charge say they're legit" said Fred. "So, what are you now, a Commodore?" asked Fred.

"No, that position only goes to a seventh year, I'm still a Captain, but without the Commodore present every responsibility falls onto me" said Matt.

"Oh, wow that ain't going to be pleasant" said Dean.

"I have no problem with it I'll just work harder than I have in a while" said Matt.

"Well good luck, mate" said Fred walking away. Matt looked out the window and spotted Arin. "Hey if Harry asks where I went, say I went to go talk to someone" said Matt.

"Yeah sure" said Dean. Matt went out and snuck up behind Arin.

"Easy, Matt" said Arin.

"Your dad's around isn't he" said Matt.

"Down in Knockturn Alley, said he was meeting someone" said Arin.

Matt's eyes squinted. "Why Knockturn Alley" said Matt.

"Don't know, said he had to go into one of the stores down there" said Arin. Harry then appeared and also went down Knockturn Alley.

"Now what is he up too?" said Matt.

"Oh I know that look, that look is the same look that you get when you're up to something" said Arin.

"Is not?" said Matt.

"You're up to something" said Arin.

"Fine, but you know, he's old enough, he can do without me, he will after all tell me later" said Matt. So he spent the entire rest of his tour in Diagon Alley with Arin. They went into the joke shop where Arin had the time of her life. They said good bye by using a handshake do to her father being there. Matt walked back to find Harry who was in an argument with Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong" said Matt.

"Malfoy is a Death Eater" said Harry.

"That's really not a good fact" said Hermione.

"He was with all those people" said Matt.

"In the end you can't make assumptions just because Malfoy happens to be the son of one, wait, old on a second, was he in there" said Matt pointing to Mr. Kearns.

"Actually I think he is part owner of Borgin and Burkes" said Ron.

"Well, ain't that just a coincidence" said Matt noting inside his head that he would keep Mr. Kearns in his mind.

"So now you're making an assumption that your girlfriend's dad is working with Death Eaters" said Harry.

"No, no, it just doesn't seem possible" said Matt.

"What house was he in" said Ron.

"Arin said that her mom was a Hufflepuff and her dad was a…" said Matt stopping himself as it dawned on him. "I shook his left hand, he winced" Matt recalling the memory. "He's, he's from the Slytherin, he's a Death Eater and Arin has no clue" said Matt.

"Are you going after him then" said Ron.

"I don't have evidence and no, he's not worth it" said Matt.

"Not worth what, the heartbreak" said Harry.

"He's not worth my time" said Matt walking away.

"That seemed out of his character" whispered Ron to Harry.

"Ron, just let him be, I think he's trying to piece it all together or how to break it to Arin" said Hermione.

"Love, right Harry" said Ron.

"Yeah" stated Harry.

Matt ruffled his hair. Arin's dad was a Death Eater, it didn't seem possible but yet it was. The wince on his left arm, it had to be the Dark Mark Matt had touched. Or maybe it was just Matt's imagination getting the best of him or Scott was a Death Eater. No, no he would keep this to himself there was no need to go jumping to conclusions…yet. Matt sat down on his bed rubbing his eyes. His OPSAT rang through his pocket. He picked it up and answered it. "This is Alpha, requesting the Phoenix Squadron, now!"

"I'm on my way" said Matt. He got up and grabbed his sword and took the Floo to John's house.

"Alpha what's the problem" said Matt.

"I've got some research that I think all of you should see" said Alpha giving his tablet to Matt. Delta and Beta were looking out the window. Gamma was in the kitchen.

"We got Death Eaters" said Matt.

"No, but the Ministry is looking for what I just found" said Alpha.

"Well what is it?" said Matt.

"The prophecy of the Chosen One, the orb that was destroyed, the orb that is about Harry and You-Know-Who, I found it" said Alpha.

"And the Ministry wants this so why are you hiding it" said Matt.

"Wouldn't you, they just take every other thing that I've been able to find about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, did you know his true name was Tom Riddle" said Alpha.

"Yeah known that for a while now but I'm glad you know" said Matt.

"Boss, they're here" said Delta.

"Do not engage" ordered Matt. He plugged his OPSAT into Alpha's tablet. "I'm saving all your data onto my OPSAT and as it's doing that I'm deleting your files" told Matt to Alpha.

"Why didn't I think of that" said Alpha.

"Lock the doors" said Matt over to Beta who bolted the door shut.

"They're wizards they'll just use Allohomora" said Delta.

"How many Muggles are on the street" said Matt.

"At least ten, maybe fifteen" said Beta.

"Then they won't" said Matt.

"Here they come" said Delta.

"Coming around the back" said Gamma.

"I see them" said Beta.

"Get out of here, Alpha those aren't Ministry" said Matt looking at the dark cloaked men.

"The Ministry's been infiltrated then" said Alpha.

"More like someone's intercepted us" said Matt.

"Alpha, Gamma, Delta, Beta get to the Floo, I'll hold them off" said Matt whipping out his sword.

"Be careful" said Delta leading to the team to the chimney. "The Burrow" pronounced Delta.

The door blasted open and Matt took out his sword and began the entering of two Death Eaters. Curses flew and were deflected by Matt's sword. The sword had been made of goblin metal and steel a combination that had somehow allowed the sword to absorb magic. Matt backed himself up to the chimney.

Curses started to blow up around him. "_Incendio!" _yelled Matt throwing a ring of fire around him and then transporting himself to the Burrow. He looked at the men who had been waiting at the chimney. "I'm sorry, Alpha" said Matt getting off.

"It's alright, Cap, it's just a house" said Alpha sitting down on the couch. Matt looked at Gamma and Beta who were looking at each other. If they could find Alpha's home that means that their families were in danger.

"Go get them" said Matt over to Gamma and Beta who nodded their heads and departed to their homes.

"Mrs. Weasely I need help with three families" said Matt.

"Matt I can't handle" said Mrs. Weasely but Matt looked at her and cut her off by saying "It will be just getting supplies until I can find a proper house far away where no Death Eaters can find them" said Matt.

"How far" said Mrs. Weasely.

"Far enough that I know they'll be safe" he said. Matt "_Molecar Kondensation" _said Matt he then disappeared turning into a mist. He traveled to the sea. He reappeared there and looked at the two cottages that were vacant. Matt made his way through one. He knew what the place was. It was his homestead, the place where he was raised with his own parents. They could go there and be safe from anyone. He traveled back and got Mrs. Weasely and she and him got to work on packing supplies for Beta and Gamma's families. They arrived shortly and were given their supplies and Matt took them to the cottages.

"Be safe" said Matt disappearing once again to the Burrow.

September 1st arrived and they were whisked back of to Hogwarts. He did his speech informing the prefects of the new tasks ahead of them. Matt on his way back to his compartment was stopped by Professor Slughorn who took notice of the sword on Matt's belt.

"My word, a Guardsmen, I still see they keep you around" said Slughorn.

"Yes, Professor, Matthew Alvon, Captain of the Guard" said Matt.

"I had your father, I was his old Potions Master back when he was in school, you look like him, except no scar on your face" said Slughorn.

"Yeah, I've been told that a lot" said Matt.

"Really, well I'm glad to meet your acquaintance in fact, welcome to the Slug Club" said Slughorn holding out his hand.

"Thank you Professor" said Matt shaking it. He walked into the compartment with Ron and Hermione. "What's the Slug Club?" asked Matt.

"A club Professor Slughorn created, whoopee" said Ron.

"Let me guess not invited" said Matt.

"Yep, you" said Ron.

"Was but why bother can't even show up with the load of paperwork I'll have to go through" said Matt.

"Why don't you have one of your Lieutenants advance" said Hermione.

"Impossible to do, I asked Dumbledore, he thought they needed more time" said Matt.

"So now you're stuck" said Ron.

"Oh yeah, by the way where's Harry" said Matt.

"Bathroom or something like that" said Ron.

Matt found out later Harry had been spying on Malfoy and had been knocked out by Malfoy. What a surprise to see Harry with blood on him. Matt listened to Professor Dumbledore and they were then sent off to the Common Room. Lavender Brown had kept looking at Ron for most of dinner. "I think someone fancies you" whispered Matt to Ron.

"Oh shut it" said Ron.

Matt laughed. They went to bed and prepared for the next day not knowing that tomorrow would be the day everything changed.

Harry found a potions book from the _Half-Blood Prince_, he was using it to get ahead in class. God was he crazy in trusting it. It had hidden spells the _Prince_ had created such as _Levicorpus, or Spectumsempra. _It was dark but Harry being Harry had no clue about it. He was more worried about Quidditch and Malfoy. Matt whose entire Guardsmen career was his entire life now had during the first week been a complete awful mess now three months into it things had gotten better. His squad had taken up most of the patrol duties and with new rookies it actually helped out with patrolling the grounds. The reserve members had stationed themselves now as active duty due to the war going on. It definitely helped with his job. Then Christmas came and well what could be said of that the Slug Club Christmas party was okay. He had only come because Hermione had asked just to keep McLaggen at bay. Matt whose tall figure had kept the brute at bay until Matt had been called for Delta had sighted movement along one of the corridors. Matt made his way out into the corridors to spot Harry pressed against a wall. He walked over and looked at the corner to see Snape and Malfoy.

"I took an Unbreakable Vow" said Snape hastily to Malfoy.

"I don't need your help" said Malfoy.

"Obviously you do" said Snape. "Let me help you" he said.

"NO, IT'S MY MISSION" said Malfoy walking away.

"That was interesting" said Matt to Harry.

"Now do you believe me" said Harry.

"I guess" said Matt. The evidence seemed to be presenting itself in a very cut and clear way of appearing Malfoy was on a mission, but what was the mission and who assigned him it. "I won't go into the depth that Malfoy is a Death Eater but I will agree with you on the count that he is up to no good" Matt stated.

"Well that's better than nothing, so could I ask a favor then" said Harry.

"Hang on" said Matt taking out a notepad labled: Harry's Favors. He made another tally. "This makes the 90th favor that you've asked of me, let's see if I get 10 more I should be able to get a discount a Favor World" said Matt being sarcastic.

"Ha, ha but this one is…" said Harry.

"A matter of life or death, the wizarding world hangs in the balance, that without me chaos will run supreme, does that sum it all up for you" said Matt.

"Have I become that predictable" said Harry.

"Yeah, so the favor" said Matt.

"Alright, I need your Guardsmen on high alert" said Harry.

"They're already on high alert" said Matt.

"All of them" said Harry.

"Harry I'm not wasting that amount of resources on one guy, ask me when it truly matters like when Dumbledore decides to leave Hogwarts" said Matt walking away.

"MATT!" yelled Harry.

"Oh what now" said Matt hitting his head against the table.

"I have a problem, a big one, a huge one!" said Harry.

"What did you do now?" asked Matt looking at Harry.

"I shot Malfoy with Spectumsempra" said Harry.

"You mean that spell that was in the _Prince _potion book" said Matt.

"Yes, it's dark" said Harry.

"Took you long enough" said Matt.

"I need to hide the book and give Snape a fake one" said Harry.

"Fine" said Matt handing his potion book over.

"You didn't write your name in it" said Harry.

"Oh no mine's down in my locker this is Ron's" said Matt.

"Alright I'll be back" said Harry running out the door.

"God he's so screwed with Snape" said Matt getting back to his Charms work. Five minutes later Harry was in a bad mood.

"I have detention for the rest of the term" said Harry.

"And you'll miss the Quidditch Cup match" said Matt.

"He should just be happy with the fact that he didn't get expelled" said Hermione.

"So Ginny can take Seeker" said Matt.

"I already asked her, she said yes, but we need a Chaser" said Harry.

"Like who?" said Hermione.

"Matt" said Harry looking at his brother.

"No" said Matt writing his Transfiguration paper.

"Come on, you're a good flyer and you can take some pretty good punches and maybe give a few" said Harry.

"No" said Matt.

"Please" said Harry.

"Why do you have to always use the eyes, I mean your sixteen, please just stop, I'll do it" said Matt.

"Thanks" said Harry.

So he grabbed a broom and took to the skies. The Quaffle went up into the air and Matt did a back spin with his broom hitting the Quaffle to one of his player. The player tossed it back to him and Matt took off towards the goal posts.

"And they are off" said the announcer.

Matt whose mind was opened to his surrounding sensed two Bludgers coming at him. He stopped and spun his broom so he was now having his back to the ground. Everybody looked at the position, some actually tilted their heads and then it all made sense as the two Bludgers shot across where Matt had once been.

"And Alvon does a daring move" said the announcer. Matt took coming back up in a normal position. Matt looked to see the other team's chasers coming at him on either side ready to knock him off. Matt allowed them to come close. As they were inches away. Matt jumped off his broom and his broom sank to the ground. He spun twirling the Quaffle inside his hand and his broom popped up coming to him and allowing him to carry on to the Keeper. The two chasers collided together falling off their broomsticks. Matt popped up to the Keeper. The Keeper gave him a puzzling look. Matt raised his eyebrow. The Keeper looked at his three goal posts wondering where Matt was going to go. He went to the left and Matt shot to the right. Keeper made to go to the right but Matt tossed to left goal post stopping the Keeper from stopping the Quaffle. Matt dove down and spun grabbing the falling Quaffle as Bludger locked on to him. Matt shot into the sky.

"Ginny you mine finding the Snitch" said Matt flying past his Seeker. He dove down spiraling to the ground. Matt was pulling up. He looked back as the Bludger came at him. He turned a little right but continued his decent to the ground. An inch off the ground Matt spiraled backward as the Bludger knocked into the ground. Matt tossed the Quaffle to one of his Chasers who later scored. For the good match Gryffindor went on the attack. And the match ended with Ginny catching the Snitch and Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup.

"That was fantastic flying Matt" said Ginny landing with him.

"I had no clue you could fly like that" said Ron.

"I guess, I don't really try, it was actually quite simple I don't get why everyone gets injured in this sport I mean, if you keep your mind open to the surroundings and learn to dodge these people, you should come unscathed" said Matt.

"You and your ultimate knowledge of wisdom" said Ron.

"We need to celebrate" said Ginny.

"I think Gryffindor's already has that covered" said Matt pointing to the roaring crowd of red and gold.

"Yeah, were heroes now" said Ron.

"You know what we should do to piss of Harry, make him believe we lost" said Matt.

"Oh now that's dirty" said Ron.

"It's what he gets for using that kind of magic" said Matt.

"He's still your brother" said Ron.

"And would Fred and George miss this great opportunity" said Matt.

"Nope" said Ron agreeing with Matt on the issue.

"Then neither shall I, I'll wait outside the Common Room for him" said Matt.

"Good idea" said Ron.

"Well how was detention" said Matt as Harry came up the steps.

"Awful, what happened" said Harry.

"Well, Ron fell of his broom so we lost our Keeper, they used dirty tricks and we got ransacked. Ginny caught the Snitch but it didn't help us, Harry I really hope you learned your lesson" said Matt.

"Yeah I did" said Harry.

"Now be careful when you go in alright there are a lot of people screaming and when they see you they could go crazy mad at you" said Matt.

"Thanks, are you going to go crazy mad at me" said Harry.

"What it's not your fault I got it by two Bludgers that destroyed my broom and you know" said Matt pointing to the fake bandage on his head.

"Oh" said Harry.

"Well get on in there and bring on…" said Matt as Harry walked through. "The party."

"Wait you said we lost" said Harry.

"Just pulling your leg, it was actually quite fun" said Matt.

"We won!" Harry beamed.

"Okay a little too excited there" said Matt who saw Arin and went over.

"Fancy flying" she said.

"Oh didn't know I had the stuff in me to do that kind of skills" said Matt.

"You're a better Guardsmen though" said Arin.

"I'm glad you approve of my choice" said Matt.

"Whoa" said Arin looking across the room. Harry and Ginny were snogging.

"Oh boy, now I get to hassle him but I'm a little weary because of who he's dating, she can perform a nasty Bat-Boogie Hex" said Matt.

"Be careful of my Fettering Charms though" said Arin.

"Always am" said Matt. She made the first move and kissed Matt. It was nice to be in heaven in the middle of a war.

"Matt I need that favor" said Harry.

"Dumbledore's leaving" said Matt.

"Yeah, he is" said Harry. "I got some of the D.A. standing guard but I definitely need your help."

"Alright no problem I can do that" said Matt.

"Wait no fight, no struggle, no eyes man you've become no fun anymore" said Harry.

"Will you just get going and save the world alright" said Matt.

"Take care and here" said Harry giving him a small little pint of Felix Felicis.

"Thanks" said Matt taking a sip of it and then went to go get the Guardsmen ready.

It was night time and there was no sign of Malfoy on the Marauders' Map. He was probably in the Room of Requirement. He had two five men squads down there waiting for Malfoy to pop his blonde hair out of the door. He was over at Ravenclaw Tower. He climbed his way down towards the Great Hall. His OPSAT rang.

"We got black powder sir" yelled one of the Guardsmen over it.

"Any idea where there heading" said Matt.

"Can't see" he replied.

"Damn" he said closing. "We got a breach, emergency lockdown. Alpha get Flitwick and McGonagall, Delta head towards the Astronomy Tower, Beta set up wards around the Grand Staircase nobody up or down from the towers. Gamma get the Order up here" said Matt making his way towards the Astronomy Tower.

"On it" they all replied sharply.

Matt arrived to the Astronomy Tower with Delta. "They're already up there, should we go get them" said Delta.

"_Avada Kedavara" _yelled a voice up above.

"Was that Snape" said Delta. The voice sounded familiar but Matt didn't know. "Head to that corridor" said Matt as they made their way to the nearest corridor. They looked to see Death Eaters, Fernir Greyback_, _Malfoy and Snape.

"God who he kill" whispered Delta.

"Phoenix is down!" said a Guardsman voice coming over the OPSAT.

"That tell you" whispered Matt.

"No" said Delta.

"Over there" said Greyback pointing to them.

"Ah crude" said Delta.

"Get your rifles" said Matt pulling out his. "Covering shots" said Matt firing at the Death Eaters coming over.

"Order is coming look" said Delta.

"We need to hold the line" said Matt seeing the Order of the Phoenix members had arrived. Fernir went on a rampage attacking anyone insight. Delta fired his rifle. Matt sent Incendio creating a line to sustain the attackers.

"Retreat" said Matt getting the Order and Delta to fallback to regroup with some of the Guardsmen near the other corridors near there.

"This is Alpha we got Death Eaters all over the place" yelled John's voice over the communication link.

"Just make sure every student is safe" said Matt. Shots were heard throughout the castle as the defenders fought valiantly. The Death Eaters were pushing them back so they could escape. Fernir after having struck Bill Weasely came after Delta.

"AH!" yelled Delta. Matt turned to see Fernir on top of his friend. Matt grabbed his rifle pointing it shot rounds at Greyback it stunned him for a split second and he focused his attention on Matt. Matt dropped the rifle and pulled out his sword.

"Come on!" Matt screamed at Greyback. It was bad idea to yell at a werewolf. He came after Matt and Matt swung his sword clipping Greyback in the face but he just swatted Matt to the side and seeing that the Death Eaters were leaving just kept walking out of the way. Matt looked at Delta and ran over to him not worrying about the cracked rib, the broken leg the blood coming across his face. "Delta look at me, I'm getting you to the medical wing" he said.

"They're gone, get every injured to hospital wing" pronounced Remus.

Matt picked up Delta and cradled the young man into his arms and limped his way to Madam Pomfrey.

"MADAM POMFREY!" he called as he reach the medical wing.

"Oh my god" she squeaked. Matt was covered into Delta's blood and Matt put him in a bed an watched the master Healer go to work.

"There's nothing you can do for your friend" said Madam Pomfrey. "I can handle this, sit down I'll have one my other Healers work on you" she said.

"No I still got people out there" said Matt heading out of the medical wing.

"That boy works to hard" said Madam Pomfrey.

"He always has our back, he saved my life" said Delta.

"We're all in bad shape" said Alpha who was in another hospital bed. Gamma and Beta brought in more injured and laid them on the separate beds. They looked at their two teammates. Alpha looked a whole lot better than Delta.

"Delt what happened" said Beta walking over.

"Greyback" he said.

"My god" said Gamma looking at the damage the werewolf had done.

"Bill was injured too" he said.

"Dumbledore's dead" said Gamma.

"I was the one that saw him fall, who killed him" said Alpha.

"Snape" replied Delta.

"No" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes" said Delta going into an unconscious state.

"Please, please don't die on us Delta" said Gamma sitting down in a chair while Beta sat down with Alpha but both were looking at Delta. Delta may be a Slytherin but in the end he was a loyal Guardsman a worthy friend of their trust and had always been there for every teammate at one point in their lives as a squad. Matt came back in with more injured Guardsmen and sat them on a cot. They all covered in blood, but Matt was the worse for his entire body was one red stain. He went to leave but was stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

"Get in one of those beds" said Madam Pomfrey pointing to one of the medical beds.

"No, I still got more men that need medical care, it's a leg, Pomfrey, there's…" said Matt. He grabbed his OPSAT. "All uninjured Guardsmen I want you stationed at the entrances of all the House Dormitories. No one is allowed to leave, no one" said Matt. "Bear Squadron, meet me at the Courtyard with the caskets" said Matt. God he was cleaning the dead. As Bear Squad and the Lightning Squad were placing the new Guardsmen Flag, Matt had ordered at the start of the year, on the casket, Matt had decided to write the condolences letters. He had quill endowed to write the condolences letter and then Matt would put the families name on the envelope.

"How many" said Matt asking the Bear Squad Leader.

"Ten sir" he reported.

"And we got 25 injured" said Matt. He rubbed his face with his hand. "I need to get back up the medical wing" he told the Squad Leader.

"We'll look after the dead Captain, they were our comrades in arms, we'll treat them with respect" the Squad Leader said as Matt limped back up onto the grounds.

"Matt come over here" said Bill Weasely waving him over. Matt walked over and was pushed down and strapped into a bed by Bill waving his wand. "Madam Pomfrey you have a new guest!" he yelled.

"Bill, you tricked me" said Matt.

"Oh shut your trap boy, god the swellings awful, you have blood poisoning, are you a fricken idiot" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy!" he yelled. She looked stunned as she looked at the boy's navy blue eyes. They reminded her of James brown eyes, the fiery that were held in them. She could have healed the scar over his right eye but he fought for it not to be removed. Was this boy going to ask her to do the same? "There are more important things then my health" he said finally. "I have 25 men injured, ten are dead, families have lost loved ones or are coming into a bloody field of red. I have first years that I don't want to see the sight I have seen today. Dumbledore is dead! We got lucky! SO LUCKY! God damn it Poppy, if I lose a leg I lose it, but there are others who could lose more than that, they could lose their lives" he said. He was so stubborn but his words were true. They had gotten lucky. "And those are just Guardsmen casualties what about Order members, students that had helped in the fight how many of them need you, I won't be going anywhere now that I'm strapped in, worry about them before me, it's only a leg" he said. She stared at his leg. She grabbed a bottle and took a piece of cloth and dabbed it on the wound. "This will help with the blood poisoning, and…" she said healing up his leg and the bone coming back to it's normal position. "Should allow you to walk more freely."

"Thanks" said Matt.

"You're welcome, Mr. Alvon, just one thing don't call me Poppy" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, my fault Madam Pomfrey" said Matt. She then went to work with the other patients. Matt made his way over to his squad who was hold up at Delta's and Alpha's bedside.

"How is he?" he said upon his arrival.

"Okay, he's been like this ever since being healed up. He's a mess" said Gamma.

"Should have seen him with Greyback" said Matt.

"You saved his life" said Beta.

"He would have done the same for me" said Matt. He sat down.

"Shouldn't you be…" said Alpha.

"They'll be fine Alpha one of my brothers in arms in down, I need to stay" said Matt.

Delta stirred and looked at his teammates. He looked at his bandaged ribs and body. Greyback had done some permanent damage to him. "Hi" Delta finally pronounced.

"Delt, nice to see you in one piece" said Gamma.

"Hey" said Beta.

"You okay?" asked Alpha.

"I'm fine. Boss, thanks" said Delta.

"Get some rest" said Matt. He looked at the entrance way to see Jason's parents arrive. "Guys why don't we go check on the other Guardsmen here and around the castle, and leave Delta to his parents" said Matt looking at Beta and Gamma who both nodded their heads.

"We'll be back" said Gamma.

"I'll bring you some of pudding from the kitchen" said Beta.

Matt nodded his head looking at Delta finally seeing the permanent scars that Greyback had left. Matt walked out of the medical wing with Beta following him. Gamma was making the rounds with the other injured Guardsmen.

"Was it really Snape who killed Dumbledore" said Beta.

"Afraid so" said Matt.

"So what do we do" said Beta.

"We adjust, we salute our fallen and raise our swords high for a bright future. It's all we can do" said Matt.

"When will the funeral be?" said Beta.

"I would imagine soon" Matt said. He lowered his head. Dumbledore was gone, the Order of the Phoenix that had been held together by a thread which had been Dumbledore would fall apart and Matt didn't want to believe it but Voldemort had won already. The moral of it all came crashing down tonight. Dumbledore dead the will to fight was gone. Hogwarts could come under attack by Death Eaters. The only haven left in the world had finally crumbled down into oblivion in one night. It was Matt's greatest defeat. "I don't know where we go but in the end we have to try to move past this event, we need to reform our squads and how they function if we're going against these Death Eaters because it didn't work tonight" said Matt.

"Yes, sir" said Beta.

"Beta, don't call me, sir" said Matt. He walked away leaving the Lieutenant looking at a broken man. He walked up to the Astronomy Tower. It wasn't the same place it used to be. He could look out and see the world in a much better light. The world now looked dark, merciless and hostile but yet here he was on a field of battle where sacrifices had been made. Arin who had silently walked up looked at Matt. His head was low and his body shook. His hand wiped his eyes.

"Epsilon, Psi, Omicron, Iota, Zeta, Kappa, Mu, Xi, Sigma, Rho, I'm sorry" whimpered Matt. He was broken, broken by ten Guardsmen death all because of him. He was the one leading the Guardsmen. War was war, right so why did he feel so guilty. Was it over, could he move on, Matt didn't know, and he wouldn't know. He turned his head to see Arin. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this" said Matt.

"Come here" said Arin holding out her arms.

"They're gone, I trained those men, and now they're gone, just like that, gone with the wind" said Matt coming into her arms. She held him tight.

"Think of it this way, they died for something worth fighting for" she said.

"They did but it still doesn't make it any better" he said looking into her ice blue eyes full of love.

"I know but the pain will go away, just give it time" she said wrapping her arms around him. They just remained that way enjoying each other's company until Matt told her he had to go to tell the Guardsmen that they could release the students. The students were then to file into the Great Hall, classes were excused. Matt remained at the medical wing with Delta for the rest of the day.

"You know that Ravenclaw girl I was telling you about" said Jason.

"Yeah" Matt answered.

"She came in here looking for me, she told me she like to go out sometime, my father was there and he didn't flip at all seeing that the son of Mudblood saved his son, so I told her how I felt and well things sort of fell into place" said Jason.

"Good for you" said Matt.

"Thanks, mate for always being there for me" said Jason.

"We're like brothers, we argue, bicker, but in the end we have each other's backs I trust you with my life" said Matt.

"And mine with yours" said Jason.

"It's eight o'clock Mr. Alvon, tomorrow morning is the funeral, and you have to get the honor guard prepared tomorrow" said Madam Pomfrey being nice. Matt said his farewell and left to the Common Room.

The funeral was sorrowful for Matt. Everyone had been touched by the Headmaster in someway or another. To Harry, Dumbledore had been a mentor, a father figure who gave Harry a way through life. To Matt he had been a supporter of his actions through thick and thin as either a Lieutenant or as a Captain. He had supported the ideals of the Guardsmen and that's why Matt had given Dumbledore the Silver Oak Leaf the highest award to be given to a Guardsmen. As the White Tomb began to close sealing Dumbledore inside Matt had the Phoenix Squadron with himself raise their swords up as the tomb closed leaving Dumbledore to his peace. The placed their swords on their hips. The Bear and Lightning Squadron took their rifles fired two shots into the air. The Jade Falcon and Grey Wolf lead the precession out as the Guardsmen filed rank leaving Matt behind at the White Tomb.

"Good bye, Professor" said Matt placing his hand the tomb and filing out with the Phoenix Squadron.

With that they were expected to move on. They would leave Hogwarts and return to the Muggle World and return the following year for their last year at the school with a war that seemed almost frivolous hanging over their heads. What kind of sick joke was this? He didn't talk on the way back drowning not only in his sorrow but the fact that he couldn't stop it. He wasn't invincible like everyone thought he was. He was just as fragile as the rest of them. Then one thought came into his head. "They died for a worthy cause."

"They won't die in vain" whispered Matt.


	8. Chapter 7

Year VII

Matthew Alvon looked at the manor house. Its driveway stretched from the beach, where he stood, all the way up to the cliff side. He was in the northeastern coast of England near the small town of Kircaldy. He had made a brief stop before he returned to 4 Privet Drive. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. An older gentleman answered the door. His name was Alexander Paxton. He was Matthew's maternal grandfather.

"Matt, ah god, so glad it was you" his grandfather pronounced with a sigh of relief allowing Matt into his home.

"The Death Eaters don't know you're here right" said Matt.

"No, but I've been getting harassed by the paperboy about who we are" said Alexander taking Matt into the kitchen.

"I was just checking to see how safe you are" said Matt.

"Never better, well it's a wartime so I guess it could be better and it's different without…" said Alexander.

"Dumbledore" Matt finished his grandfather's sentence.

"Yes, I've given my address to the Order to use as a safe house during the difficult times ahead" replied Alexander looking into his grandson's eyes. They seemed hazy, a little lost, unlike two years ago when his grandson had come to him on Christmas.

"What happened at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower" said Alexander.

"It was awful we got lucky" said Matt.

"How so?" said Alexander.

"How so" said Matt looking at his grandfather. "We were attacked and we couldn't repel or drive them out, they just went on their own, I lost ten men! I almost lost my dearest friend Jason to Greyback, I could have lost more if they didn't just leave on their own, it was awful, and I sent ten men home in a casket. I wrote ten condolences letters saying I'm sorry, your son was a good loyal soldier who died for the cause. They probably looked at that and it was all BULLSHIT! I CARED FOR THOSE MEN! I WOULD RISK MY LIVES FOR THEM OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND I COULDN'T DAMN SAY IT IN A LETTER. INSTEAD I SAID "MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES FOR YOUR LOSS. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MYSELF!" he was shouting now. "That's how the battle went."

"I see" said his grandfather unfazed by his aggressive tone. "And do you feel regret" said Alexander.

"Yes" he said.

"Sorrow" he continued.

"Yes"

"Anger"

"Yes!" Matt replied.

"Well how are you going to train these men better, you've fought against Guardsmen not wizards train them to fight against wizards. Train these men into an army loyal to you, not the Headmaster but you. You're a bright kid, with a future after this war. You-Know-Who trembles by two seventeen year old kids because you have something he doesn't. SOMETHING WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" his grandfather yelled.

"Then I'll fight" said Matt.

"Train them to combat wizards learn how to fight with magic and a sword. You do it, why not them" Alexander nodded towards his grandson whose eyes lit up with ideas formulating in his mind.

"Alright, thanks for the pep-talk" said Matt going out the door.

"Anything for my grandson" Alexander said to the empty room.

"Alright let me get this straight, you seven are going to turn into Harry, we'll all go our separate ways and meet up at the Burrow" said Matt.

"That's right" said Moody.

"Man who the heck came up with this plan" said Matt.

"Me" said Mudungus Fletcher.

"Oh why not trust the crazy thief" said Matt.

"Ah no, no, no, call me a noble craftsman in the art of crime" said Fletcher.

"Seriously why did Dumbledore even allow you in the Order" said Matt.

"He has valuable assets in the Underground" said Kingsley.

"Yeah, assets kid" said Fletcher.

"I'm watching you, Fletch" Matt eyeing the thief. "And if you think of stealing any of the items in this house, I will personally come after you and slit your throat" Matt stated icily.

"Okay before we start a brawl here" said Remus seeing that Matt who had an honor code of justice and Fletcher having an honor code of thievery stepped in before things got to out of hand.

"Alvon, you said one of your Guardsmen would be here" said Moody.

"Delta should be here soon" said Matt. A thruster sound came from the backyard. "That would be the new ride" said Matt coming out the backyard and seeing the SCORPION for the first time. It was a large craft that unloaded from the back with the cockpit up front. Two wings extended from the side with it's wings stretching past the cockpit. It had five _Stupefy_ cannons and five _Reducto_ missile launchers on it. This was going to be fun.

"Captain thought I let you drive" said Delta in the co-pilot seat.

"Thank you" said Matt strapping himself in. He looked at Moody who groaned at the Muggle-technology Matt and the Guardsmen had brought to the wizarding world. Matt started up the engines. He grabbed throttle and looked at the steering wheel. "Good choice on how to pilot this thing Delta" said a gratifying Matt.

"No problem boss" he said.

"Alright let's get going" said Moody taking to the skies.

As soon as they reached the skies though Death Eaters swarmed. "Delta get ready" said Matt tossing the _Scorpion_ into a barrel maneuver having learned the controls quickly. Delta swiveled the cannons and fired at the Death Eaters. "Snape" said Delta.

"Fire away" said Matt. Shots streamed across the sky as Death Eaters realized that the large aircraft had weapons that no one seemed to be able to comprehend. In a moment though all were gone. "They're gone" said Delta.

"We continue on then to the Burrow" Matt said.

"Nice flying by the way" said Delta.

"Nice shooting" said Matt.

They were the last to arrive to the Burrow. Harry was alive but his owl Hedwig was dead. Moody was dead, Fletcher was gone. Voldemort had been after Harry and had flown. George's ear was gone thanks to Snape. But everyone agreed with the Scorpion shooting fire at some of the other Death Eaters it could have been worse, so much worse. Now they were tasked with getting sleep and being prepared for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Matt looked at Delta. "You're coming right, I mean I talked Fleur into the Phoenix Squadron doing the honor guard after Dumbledore's funeral" said Matt.

"Yeah, I'll be there, so will Wendy" said Delta.

"Oh really I can finally meet your girlfriend" said Matt.

"Yeah you can" said Delta. "Well see you in a few days" said Delta.

"Yeah see you in a few" said Matt.

Mrs. Weasely was crazy. She wanted him to do the very thing that every Guardsmen fears. It would require so much skill and precision of accuracy that if he messed up he would ultimately be humiliated. She wanted him to be…a rent-a-cop. He would serve as the Chief of Security for the Wedding which not only shocked him but the other Order of the Phoenix members who were assigned to security.

"Mrs. Weasely I get that I'm a Guardsman and can do the job but why am I in charge of it all" said Matt.

"You're the only one I can trust" she made it that simple to say.

"I want you all stationed around the perimeters hide in the shadows I don't want anyone to know you're here" said Matt. It was the day of the wedding and Matt was giving his instructions to the three security detail assigned. _"This is what we call Wizarding Security, the Muggles do a much better job with it" _thought Matt. He kept went into the tent as the three men departed taking up entry points in the perimeter merely acting like one of the guest not a security detail. Matt took the last position of the honor guard. He looked at Alpha whose arm had been broken about two months ago. He was looking better. Beta and Gamma were the emotional ones of the group as they watched Bill and Fleur get married.

"Can't believe it, they grow up so fast" said Gamma.

Delta rolled his eyes. He was more looking at Wendy then the ceremony. Matt had invited Arin, only, but instead he got Scott and Arin, just what he needed the supposed Death Eater at a wedding. Arin still had no clue that her father was a Death Eater and Matt hoped she wouldn't. Matt looked as the ceremony ended. "Honor Guard, present arms" he called. The four Lieutenants grabbed their swords and lined each other up. Matt saluted as the couple walked by. He heard Fleur whisper to Bill "I guess it was a good idea."

Matt walked over to Arin who looked at him liking him in his uniform as always.

"Nice work with the honor guard" she said.

"Thank you, Mr. Kearns a pleasure to see you again" said Matt.

"Always a pleasure as well, may I speak to you alone" he said. They walked a little ways. "Things are about to change, I know what you think I am and you are correct, prepare yourself, Alvon, for your world is going to be flipped" he said leaving Matt stunned for words. He was a Death Eater and poof now he left just great.

Later he understood the message.

"There are coming" said Kingsley's Patronus. Death Eater's ravaged the party. Matt grabbed his sword and started to defend the people as they apparitated out of the tent. The Death Eater's stopped as they found no Harry. Seeing Alvon as nobody they kept the Weasely family under surveillance and Matt was now stuck with wondering where Harry had gone off too. His brother was on Dumbledore's mission, a matter of life and death, of saving the wizarding world and man Harry must just love doing that.

September 1st arrived and Matt departed onto the Hogwarts Express as the new Commodore. Matt had made Delta his new Captain. Also he had decided to re-change the ranks of the Guardsmen. Alpha, Beta and Gamma were now Regiment Commanders in charge of four five man squadrons. With that a new training course could be set up with Commanders giving out commands to the squad leaders it would provide better communications between the Chiefs and the Indians. He was learning from his mistakes. Snape was now headmaster so everyone was prepared for Hogwarts to now be a pure-blood domain but that wouldn't stop them. Neville was already preparing of re-starting the D.A. and Matt gave Neville his full support of having Guardsmen in the program with him helping Neville lead it. As Matt arrived both he and Arin were stopped by Professor Snape before they could enter the Great Hall.

"Ah just the two I wanted to see" said Snape.

"Professor" politely replied Arin.

"Snape" gritted Matt.

"With the way things were this year, we couldn't mail out the Head Boy and Head Girl letters, so here" said Snape handing them both their letters.

"Alvon let's talk privately" said Snape grabbing Matt's arm and tugging him off to the side. "I know what you're thinking; this is some sort of way to keep you close to me so I can keep an eye on you that is what the Carrows think I'm doing, but no I personally recommended you over the other ones they wanted me to pick. You have always been high in the academic charts in the end you've proven yourself worthy of being Head Boy. Have a good day, Commodore" said Snape walking away. Matt's eyes narrowed at the back of the Headmaster. He couldn't explain Snape's attitude but in the end it didn't matter to him. He looked at Arin who was beaming at being Head Girl. He looked over at his squadron that had seen the show. "Commanders don't you have something better to do" he said.

"Yes, sir" said Gamma and Beta laughing as they walked by Matt.

"Don't get detention the first day of school" said Alpha heading to go sit with the other seventh year Gryffindors. "Well, this is going to be a nightmare" said Jason looking at the Slytherin table.

"Come on" said Matt leading Jason to the Gryffindor table. "Sit down" said Matt.

"Um, no offense Boss but shouldn't I be over there" said Jason.

"Delt, they don't even know you so it shouldn't matter, and you're with friends" said Alpha.

"We have no lines as Guardsmen, we've known you for how long" said Matt.

"Four years" he stated.

"Four years we've been a squad composed of the four Houses and not once has that stopped us from doing our mission" said Alpha.

"So from now on you'll be eating here, we'll get Gamma and Beta to sit here as well" said Matt.

"No more divisions" said Alpha.

Snape made his Headmaster speech but it wasn't the same as Dumbledore's and neither would the Defense against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies with the Carrows. Matt's mind started formulating as he and Arin left the Great Hall to go to the Heads Common Room. They entered and looked at the three flags hanging over three separate rooms. The room on the far left was Arin's and the room on the far right was Matt's. The Gryffindor's banner hung over their rooms. The center room was the Commodore's room. Matt went over to it and looked at the gold plaque that hung on the door. He ran his hand over the words: COMMODORE MATTHEW ALVON. He looked back at Arin whose arms were crossed. "Want to tell me something?" she asked. Matt could sense that whatever it was, wasn't good. Matt sat down on the couch.

"Why should I have to tell you if you already know" said Matt.

"Yeah, you mind telling me why on Earth you didn't tell me my father was a Death Eater" she said. Matt's head shot up. "Oh so you did know, how long?" she asked again.

Matt took a deep breath. "For a year" he finally said.

"A year!" she squealed. "You didn't tell me why?"

"Because I didn't have enough evidence until a month ago" Matt replied.

"So you suspected, until what the wedding" said Arin.

"Yeah, how did you find out" said Matt.

"At the wedding I heard his voice yelling at another Death Eater."

"I didn't want you to find out" said Matt.

"Oh but let me guess you were trying to find evidence weren't you" she said. Matt knew she was furious with him. He shook his head. "Why do you always consume yourself in this, why can't you stop being obsessed with…" said Arin.

"It's in my blood" he cut her off. "My father was obsessed with finding a mole in the Order and it killed him in the end" said Matt.

"And now what you're obsessed with what stopping every Death Eater" she said.

"More like ending this war" said Matt.

"Matt I don't know if…" said Arin.

"I know" he said shaking his head. "But you can't change my mind. People are dying everyday" said Matt.

"He's won, he's taken over the Ministry" said Arin.

"No it's not over until we say it is, we'll keep fighting him. Voldemort can't win" Matt said. "Ms. Kearns, I know that in the end you think you're trying to protect me but in the end our relationship has to end, I can't drag you down with me where I'm going, I won't let you become my mother" he said. He got up and walked into the Commodore's room locking the door. Matt looked at the room. It was an office with a bed hidden away in a corner. The back wall was all windows. He strolled over and looked out at the view of the Black Lake. So this was what every Commodore before him saw. The way it had been positioned the room could look down right to the Eastern Corridor where Matt would be stationed during the training practices. As he walked to the desk Matt felt that the floor sunk in a little. He looked down and pressed his hand against the floor board. There was something under it. He lifted the loose floor board up and found a note.

_To my Dearest Son,_

_ I would imagine you would become a Commodore so I have left this note to you. If war is still going on during the years you grow up then I am sorry that I have failed. In the end you may not understand the decisions I've made. Those decisions I've tried to do for your future. My son, the mole is Peter Pettigrew; I'm trying to convert him back to the Light. He knows I'm on to him. I'm going out to find him it's my duty as not only a member of the Order but as a father concerned for his son's future. My dearest wife, your mother may disagree with it. I may not return from this sojourn but you must know that I have always loved you and always will. Some may say we are to ambitious you and I but that is just how our blood boils. How can we live with ourselves, living comfortably, hiding from Lord Voldemort while others die. I have always been the first to sign up to go out onto the front lines and I know that my blood runs through your veins so you will probably have the same impulses as mine. My son, don't allow those impulses to control your life like they have mine. If you become to obsessed there is no turning back. Free yourself from your ambitions and just perform to the best of your abilities. Live free, my son. _

_Your Loving Father,_

_James Alvon_

Matt looked at the note. He should have seen this before he had just lost everything he ever cared about. Thanks dad. He didn't know how he could make it any better. He had become too obsessed with trying to please everyone. Where was that third year who was a private who just wanted to serve his school? He knew where he was somewhere in his heart. That burning passion he had for the sword. He had a school to protect. He walked out of his office. He went down the stairs and met up with Captain Jason.

"Captain" said Matt suiting up.

"Um, sir you know Commodore's rarely are seen on patrols" said Jason.

"Changing of traditions is what I do" said Matt. "Come on we got two Death Eaters in this school with a bunch of students that could need a few Guardsmen" he said.

"I heard about you and Arin" said Jason.

"God, it's only been, an hour" said Matt.

"Well nothing's truly private here is it" said Jason.

"I guess not" said Matt.

"Are you and her going to be okay" said Jason.

"I hope so Delt" said Matt. "I made a mistake and she's my rock, I need her, I just hope she'll take me back" he said.

"I hope so to, a moody Commodore is not really that good" said Delta. They passed the Great Hall and spotted the Carrows.

"Easy Delt" said Matt.

They both knew trouble when the saw Amycus pull out his wand. "No more patrols for the Guardsmen" he stated.

"From who's orders" Delta stated.

"The Headmasters" said Alecto.

"Very well, we'll be going then" said Matt avoiding the conflict.

"What are you doing" hissed Delta as they turned around.

"Picking our fights" said Matt. That's how the first day of school went.

"Well with the new laws now in place we no longer have to worry about the protrude stench of the filthy Mudbloods, we have to accept though the Half-bloods because well there's no choice there" said Amycus Carrow. "I shall be your Professor of the Dark Arts. You will use these techniques on each other. The punishments will be torture, insanity, or death. Understood?" The class nodded their heads. "Good pair up." Matt paired up with Neville. It was a Ravenclaw-Gryffindor class so Beta paired up with Alpha.

"Our first lesson shall be the Cruciatus Curse" said Carrow.

Neville's eyes widened. This was his worst nightmare. Matt understood. "Neville perform it on me" he whispered.

"What" said Neville.

"Just do it" said Matt.

"Um, um, _Crucio" _he stated. Matt felt a twinge of pain and he bent down to the ground. Then it was gone.

"You got to mean it, Alvon show Longbottom how it should feel" said Carrow.

He couldn't do it to Neville. He shook his head. "No" said Matt.

"No, are you refusing" said Carrow. "Well, then _Crucio!" _ Matt felt the pain come down onto him like a wild rush of pure power. He bent down and gasped for air. "AHH!" he yelled. Everyone looked at Matt, nobody had seen Matt in pain. Carrow released his hold. "That shall teach you all obedience" said Carrow walking away.

"Neville, get the D.A. up and running" said Matt.

"You got it" said Neville.

The D.A met at the Eastern Corridor. The Guardsmen had been disbanded under Headmaster's order so they were moving all their supplies underground and into the Room of Requirement where the D.A. would meet. The Guardsmen had filed membership into Dumbledore's Army and began teaching some of the students how to work the new _Protego _shields. During one of the evening sessions Delta had lead Matt down into the bunker levels of the Eastern Corridors.

"We set up these transporter pads to this safe house" said Delta. He was showing a small castle not as luxurious as Hogwarts but was good enough for whatever Delta was up to. "We call it Castle Redmont; the point is for need of evacuation we can get people to this castle in an orderly fashion. It's protected under two Fidelius Charms, we means two secret keepers. I am one and so are you."

"It's an interesting project" said Matt.

"It took a lot of time and effort to consider doing this. We got old Guardsmen, you know Jacob and Paul since well their jobs at the Ministry fell through so they decided to be the men in charge of that end of the project" said Delta.

"Well I'm impressed, you pulled one over me" said Matt.

"How's Arin" said Delta.

"We're on speaking terms but you know she still angry with me for keeping it all a secret about her father. She wants nothing to do with her family anymore and that's what I was trying to avoid. She still sees it as I'm some obsessed with the war effort. I'm doing this for her, like it or not" said Matt.

"I think we all want this war to end" said Delta.

"Let's just hope it comes soon" said Matt.

They were crazy. Matt had to admit it this was the most stupidest thing they were ever going to do. They were going to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office. Were they crazy? Matt had to say they were. Neville stood outside as Matt and Jason arrived.

"Who are we waiting for" said Matt.

"Ginny and then we'll go in grab the sword and you send Aphelion to go find Harry" said Neville once again going over the plans.

"Where's Snape" said Matt.

"He's with Professor McGonagall" said Neville.

"Neville you have really grown a backbone, I'm proud of you" said Matt.

"Ready" said Ginny coming up.

"Matt you know the override password right" said Neville.

"_Allah Kazan_" said Matt. The staircase started to move and they grabbed it heading up. They barged through the door and went to find the sword. Matt looked to see Phineas Black. "Oh you" he said to Matt.

"Nice to see you to, Headmaster Black" said Matt. He was reminded of their first conversation at 12 Grimmauld Place. It wasn't that good. He was the first one to actually not refer to him as Mudblood Junior but as a stupid filthy Mudblood.

"You realize Snape has hidden the sword from you and has been alerted to your presence" said Black.

"_Accio, sword of Gryffindor" _called Matt. Nothing happened.

"Well I say he charmed it that way" said Neville.

"Well this is a surprise" said Snape seeing the four of them in his office. "Go to Hagrid's that's your detention" said Snape sitting down in his chair. They were sent out of the office. "I think Snape has lost his touch" said Neville.

"I'm going back in, I got a few questions for our Headmaster I'll meet you at Hagrid's" said Matt. "Professor where is the sword of Gryffindor" he asked.

"In Bellatrix Lestrange vault" said Snape.

"Why her vault" said Matt.

"The Dark Lord has requested it" said Snape.

"Why'd you tell me all of this" said Matt.

"Let's just say we're both in awkward positions and we're both at a crossroad right now" said Snape. Seeing that he was now excused Matt left to go to Hagrid's.

They were outcast in the school. Hiding from the Carrows, living in the Room of Requirement things were getting a little hectic. Aberforth was a nice guy allowing them to bring food into the Room. Matt who had been writing in his memoir, he thought starting it now just in case he died would be a good idea, when Neville came from Aberforth saying he was in contact with Harry, he needed help. Aberforth was sending Dobby. Matt popped up and had his chance. "I'm going" said Matt.

"No I'll go" said Ginny.

"I volunteered first" said Matt.

"Brothers do have right over this" said Neville.

"Ron's there" said Ginny.

"We don't have to argue about this" said Matt. He took out his utility belt and produced a small pellet. The instant blackness pellet that had allowed Malfoy to sneak by. "I'm going" he said dropping it and running through the portrait hole and going to meet Dobby. They apparitated into the Malfoy dungeon where there was Dean, Luna, a goblin and Ollivander. Matt looked around and found Harry and Ron.

"Matt" said Harry looking at his brother.

"Nice to see you, you've looked better" said Matt looking at Harry's face.

"Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" said Matt.

"YOU!" Matt heard a familiar pipsqueak voice.

"It's the rat" growled Matt. He released Harry and Ron. They looked at Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew, remember you owe me a life debt" said Harry.

"Oh" said Pettigrew. His hand, the one given to him by Lord Voldemort shut up and grabbed Pettigrew throat. Matt ran forward pushing his sword trying to cut off the metallic limb. "Pettigrew, stay with me" said Matt. Pettigrew's eyes looked into Matt's. They were full of fear. Matt had a feeling of joy seeing that and then he snuffed it he was going to let Pettigrew die this way. He was going to be brought to justice by Matt's hand. "I'm sorry" squeaked Pettigrew before he collapsed dead. Matt took a step back. He turned to see Harry and Ron. "Go, now!" Matt yelled. "Take care of them Dobby" said Matt.

"Of course Master Alvon" said Dobby.

Matt apparitated back to the Hog's Head and walked the rest of the way to the Room of Requirement. As he walked in he was given a stern glare by Ginny.

"Well how was he" said Neville.

"Fine, they're gone, heading to Shell Cottage" said Matt.

"Are you alright" said Ginny.

"Pettigrew's dead" he said.

"You killed him" said Neville.

"No, his hand killed him I tried to save him but I think a part of me wanted him to die. I didn't try hard enough. I failed, I allowed Pettigrew to die. It was my fault" said Matt.

"No that rat deserved to die, you did him no favor by thinking less about yourself" said Neville.

"Just let me be I got to clear my head" said Matt he walked out of the room. He headed straight to the Astronomy Tower. He looked out at the nighttime view. His father's murderer was dead, he should feel happy, but he didn't. He felt awful. He didn't even hear the footsteps walking up to join him.

"The D.A. contacted me, I guess I was right that you would be up here" said Arin.

"Arin, I…" said Matt.

"He's dead and you're alive" said Arin.

"…sorry" said Matt finishing what he was going to say. "I should have told you but I didn't want to lose you, you're my core, you're everything to me I don't want to lose you" said Matt.

"Oh, wow that's a lot of words" said Arin.

"Then this will just sum then up" said Matt kissing her. She kissed back. They were both glad to finally feel that again. She tossed her fingers through his hair as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. They let go and smiled glad to finally have their love back.

"You've seemed happier" said Arin.

"Well, you've told me I was too obsessed with winning so I've decided to more focus on the day by day. We train, we win or we lose and we learn from our mistakes it's what's helped us" said Matt.

"Well, Mr. Alvon, would you say this is the calm before the storm" she asked him looking into his navy blue eyes.

"Yes, so Ms. Kearns, buckle down the hatches, and get ready, for war will be at our front gates" said Matt looking into her ice-blue eyes.

"And we'll do this together" she said grabbing his hand. He gave a loving squeeze.

"Together" Matt said.

Sure enough war had been brought to Hogwarts. After reports that a dragon had broken out of Gringotts with Harry Potter riding on its back people knew Harry would be coming to Hogwarts. Harry came right through the grand entrance into the Room of Requirement. Matt was the last one to greet the him.

"Well, Bill and Fleur have treated you well" said Matt.

"No hug" said Harry.

"We don't have time, Snape knows" said Ginny.

"See, that tells you right now we have time for a nice brotherly squabble" said Matt.

"Another one that tells us I'll win" said Harry.

"Or I'll just let you win" said Matt.

"Let's get going" said Neville.

Matt went to go get the Guardsmen, Matt had a feeling there was going to be a coup d'état coming up.

As the Guardsmen strolled in they saw the sacking of Snape. "Alright, send these Slytherins to the dungeons" said McGonagall.

"Allow us Professor" said Matt strolling in as the Guardsmen fanning out into their assigned regiments. They placed handcuffs onto the Slytherin students. "Get every sixth year down to go to the transporters, evacuation procedures begin immediately" said Matt pointing to the Bear Squadron.

"Understood, sir" said Lieutenant Carter heading out with his squad to get all the people transported to Redmont.

"Alright get the containment fields set up at the four points" said Matt pointing to Gamma's regiment. "Aye, sir" said Gamma getting his men towards the stock room to get the containment fields.

"Alright Alpha, cover the bridge and Beta the main entrance. Once the bridge is blown regroup at the main entrance. Let's go people move it" said Delta.

"Harry do what you have to do and do it quick" said Matt.

"On it" said Harry.

"War is knocking" said Matt placing his helmet on his head and drawing his sword.

They were waiting. An army of stone soldiers at the ready, a bunch of witches and wizards ready to defend the school and Guardsmen standing by for the attack order, what possibly could go wrong.

"Boss, whatever happens here, it was a pleasure serving with you" said Delta.

"Same here, Delta" said Matt.

"Here comes the first volley" said Alpha.

Magic filled the air as the volley of magic tried to penetrate the containment fields surrounding the castle. It wasn't until Voldemort released the power of the Elder Wand that destroyed the shields.

"Well that's not good" said Beta.

"No, that's not" said Matt. He got into a defensive stance as they watched as the first wave of dark wizards filled the castle. Matt swung his sword at a Death Eater. He stabbed, and sliced slicing dark wizards to the ground. His mind was shut not allowing any Legimen wizards into his mind. He backed up to Delta.

"You've trained us well" said Delta.

"We're not backing down now" said Matt.

"Got one" said Delta.

"Same here" said Matt.

"Switch" said Delta. The two Guardsmen spun around and stabbed the Death Eaters they looked at each other.

"We got Scorpions in the air" said Matt.

"Got a squadron going out now" said Delta.

"Good" said Matt. "The bridge has been destroyed" was then heard across all the OPSATs. "Now that's a good sign" said Matt.

"Giant" said Delta.

"See him" said Matt. He jumped up and stabbed his sword into the giant's knee. The giant just laughed. Matt shook his head. He jumped on top of his sword and jumped thinking of a spell to propel him higher up. The wind blew him up and Matt in his mind called for his sword. His sword then lunged into the giant's eye. He pulled it out and spun down and stabbed it into the giant's carotid artery. He jumped off as the giant fell. "Holy" said Delta rolling out of the way. "A little warning next time" he called.

"I'll remember that for next time" said Matt. The pair then went back to work striking at the incoming wave of Voldemort's army. Matt looked over to see Delta whose sword was fending off a Death Eater. Matt didn't know what happened but Delta became disarmed and a green light hit him and sent him straight into the castle. Matt jumped up and stabbed down onto the Death Eater. Another Death Eater sent _Confringo_ and his sword was destroyed. Matt angry over Delta's death sent lightning killing the Death Eater. He then ran to Delta. "Delta, Delt, JASON!" said Matt. He was gone, gone, Delta was dead. "No" he said. Lord Voldemort made the announcement that they had an hour before he would attack the castle again and Harry had to meet him in the Forbidden Forest. Matt brought Jason's body into the Great Hall and laid him to rest with the other dead Guardsmen. He shut his eyes and made a silent prayer for his friend. He looked over to see that Fred Weasely was dead. How many more were going to die. Harry must have disappeared for it seemed he had finally gone to the forest. Matt looked at his body. His leg was bleeding by an unfriendly spell. His sword was destroyed. His armor was smashed. He tossed his helmet aside. Dawn was approaching by the time Voldemort stepped up with his disciples. Harry laid in Hagrid's arms.

"Harry Potter is dead!" yelled Voldemort.

"You haven't killed me yet" said Matt walking up.

"What no sword to point at me" laughed Voldemort.

"No, so go ahead, you've killed one brother why not the other" said Matt. "Or do you need a rat to kill an Alvon."

"No, but you know, you've been a pain, a real torture so I'm giving you a very more painful death, _CRUCIO!" _ hissed Voldemort. Matt was hit by the curse and was pushed down onto his back. "AHHH!" he screamed. He his body was twitching uncontrollably. He kept screaming. It was agonizing. "Is that the best you can do" he gritted.

"No, you've actually have pissed off a lot of my Death Eaters, so my loyal followers join me in torturing this boy" said Voldemort. There had to be 20 of them who sent the Cruciatus Curse at Matt and with that he screamed more. His eyes were closed and he felt wet salt tears streaming down his eyes. He looked up to see the image of his father. "Fight it, son" Matt thought he heard him say.

"I can't" he gritted. He was going insane if he was seeing dead people before him.

"Yes you can, you're not ready" said his father.

"No I can't, it hurts" sobbed Matt.

"I'm here" said a new voice. Matt looked to see navy blue eyes. His mother was there in front of him. "You can do this Matt, I have always had faith in you" she said.

"I think I'm losing my mind" said Matt.

"Hold it" said Voldemort. "I want him to look like his father, since he looks up to the dead man." The Dark Lord turned around. "Greyback come here" beckoned Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord" said Greyback.

"Give him a single scar over his right eye" said Voldemort.

"It shall be done" said Greyback.

Greyback bent down and grabbed Matt's face. His fingertips jagged came down slowly making Matt wince. The blood started to flow over his eye slowly covering up his right line of vision. His head was then slammed to the ground after Greyback had done his dirty work.

"Good, Bellatrix!" called Voldemort. "Enter his mind and shatter it, all of it."

"Yes, my lord" said Bellatrix. "LEGIMENS!"

Matt couldn't stop her as Voldemort cruiated him again. He was deep inside his mind watching as Bellatrix entered all of his memories.

_"Harry, I know where you're going with this alright, my parents died, your parents took me in, and now I'm stuck with living with the Dursleys" said Matt. Matt looked and saw the hurt look in Harry's green eyes. Damn those eyes. "Listen, Harry, let's make a pact right here, right now. That we'll always be brothers after all I am a Potter" said Matt._

_ "You got that right" said Harry. _

_ "Deal" said Matt._

_ "Deal" said Harry they shook his hands_

"Get out of my head" said Matt gripping his head with his hands while screaming at the pain of the curse.

"OOH!" said Bellatrix shattering more memories. He couldn't stop her. His barriers were defenseless.

_"No grandson will call me Mr. Paxton" said the voice of his grandfather. _

She stumbled upon the core memory Matt had safeguarded away. "Oh, this is interesting" she said.

"That's private" growled Matt. She then went in. Matt mind flooded into the memory.

_He then thought of something. At the end of the session Matt went over and asked her if he could meet him by the lake. She met him there and that's when he asked._

_ "Arin, um, will you, um, go to the ball with me" said Matt._

_ "Yes, I would love to go" said Arin who hugged Matt. Matt did something he thought he would never do at the age of fourteen. He kissed her. Not on the cheek, like she had in October but full fledge right on the lips. She looked at him and grinned. They walked back up to the castle and as they neared the gateway. Matt did a little magic and pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to her. _

"You know I'll have fun killing her" said Bellatrix.

"NO!" yelled Matt the intensity blocked out the pain and Matt forced Bellatrix out of his mind and pushed her into Voldemort. Matt got up. "You can kill me Voldemort but nobody else will die this day" said Matt.

"Are you volunteering yourself" asked Voldemort.

"Just let me say my goodbyes and you can kill me" he said.

"Let him do it my lord, show mercy and the others will fall in line" said Scott.

"Very well, say your goodbye and prepare to die" he agreed.

Matt stumbled as he tried to walk. His mind was exactly all up there and trying to walk to go towards the people he cared about. He stopped at his Guardsmen. They saluted. Matt waved and asked them to come closer. He wrapped them into a hug. "You guys were the best lance mates a guy could ask for" he said saying his good bye to them.

He went over to the Hogwarts students. "Do not mourn for me, I'm not worth the tears, mourn for those who are more worthy then me, mourn for your love ones, but celebrate the lives they lived, they have done the ultimate sacrifice any of us could make" he said. He looked at Arin. He stepped closer. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said.

He kissed her. He stood back and studied her face letting it be the last thing he saw. He looked up at Aphelion perching at the clock tower. He nodded his head knowing Aphelion knew the signal.

He walked away and marched towards his death.

"Prepare to die" said Voldemort. "_Aveda Kedavara" _ he hissed. Aphelion soared above Matt's head where Matt's hands clapped and a roar of fire ran over him deflecting the Killing Curse. He was engulfed into his father's armor and his father's sword produced onto his hip. Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and the battle began anew. Matt went after Greyback who was running up towards the clock tower. He cornered him where the gears were moving. "This is for Delta" said Matt running and bring Greyback through the clock. They landed onto the ground with Matt's sword through Greyback. He looked to see that Harry had defeated Voldemort. Madam Pomfrey healed the scar the best she could but seeing that it was given to him by a werewolf it would never heal. He would have the scar for the rest of his life. He looked at the families who were collecting themselves thankful to be alive. Matt departed going to transporter room and giving the all clear over at Redmont. He went back up and found Scott Kearns over at his daughter. "Dad, you're going to Azkaban" he heard Arin say.

"No, he's not" said Matt. "He was never here."

"Now why would you do that" said Scott.

"That way you'll be in my debt" said Matt. "I know it will drive you crazy." Scott seeing he was no longer welcomed apparitated away.

"You sure" said Arin.

"I'm not going to go after him doesn't mean some other guy will" said Matt.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you" she said.

"Well yes, but I would love to hear again" said Matt.

"Then this will tell you" she said. Matt stopped her and spun her around kissing her.

"I always shall treasure you" he said.

"Forever" said Arin.

"And always" Matt saying and lightly kissing her again.

The war was finally over. Matt census of how many Guardsmen died totaled to 45 men over the course of two years. The war had taken many friends and loved ones away. Generations of young boys were gone in a matter of two years. He hoped no war would ever come again to Britain, he hoped no Dark Lord of the magnitude of Voldemort would ever return.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

19 Years later

Platform 9 ¾ was just beyond the wall. Matt looked at his oldest son who was just two inches taller than Matt's 5 foot 8 mark. James Jason Alvon, 17 years old had gained the rank of Commodore of the Guard. He knew what his son was going through, the responsibility was a daunting task, but his son he knew could handle the task after all his son wanted to be an Auror. Matt stopped at the wall and allowed his eldest to go through. He looked at his next son, Alexander Scott, 14; he was what the Guardsmen called their Tech Master. He was the only one though. He had sort of refused to be anywhere near a sword given he wanted to find his own path. He had brilliant ideas forming in his head and Matt couldn't blame Alex, being the son and nephew to an entire family of war heroes can be a scary feeling especially at Hogwarts. Alex was the only one who had gained his navy blue eyes. He didn't know it but he was more connected to his father than he realized. They both had the ideas of pursuing justice and equality. He had already told his father he wanted to work with his Aunt Hermione at the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement, working more with the law. His son was next to go. He looked at his youngest. She didn't even move. Matt grabbed onto her cart. "Ready, sweetie" said Matt. She nodded hesitantly. Katherine Elizabeth was starting her first year at Hogwarts and like any first year was nervous. He looked into her ice blue eyes that her mother, Arin, had given her. "On the count of three. 1,2,3" said Matt. They charged through to the other side. They found the Weasely, Potter clan where Katherine went to talk to her cousins Rose and Albus.

"It's sort of where we began" said Matt.

"And it's where they begin as well" said Harry.

"We're at a point of no return" said Matt.

"Is Kat, nervous" said Harry.

"She doesn't want to be in Slytherin, she's worried she'll end up like her grandfather" said Matt.

"Albus is as well, but I told him he had a choice" said Harry.

"As I told Kat, in the end Slytherin would have gained a very honorary Alvon" said Matt.

"Did it help" said Harry.

"Not at all, that's when I told her of your story she seemed to calm down after that, I think she's more worried about the girls that Victoire had been friends with" said Matt.

"According to James, Teddy was snogging her" said Harry.

"Hmm, guess I better collect my 100 galleons from George" said Matt.

"You actually betted" said Harry.

"C'mon I heard you betted on my kid and Leah" said Matt talking about his son James' girlfriend.

"I did but they known each other for years" said Harry.

"And so have Teddy and Victoire" said Matt.

"The trains going" said Harry.

"Do we have to say good bye is the question" said Matt.

"No, let's just say see you on the flip side" said Harry.

"Always the wise one of the family" said Matt.

And so this ends the tail of Matthew Alvon. The story of loyalty, comradeship, friends and family.

The End


End file.
